Happy Birthday Baby!
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: 23rd April has always been a special day, year 2012 is no different. The Beautiful Torrie Wilson wants to do something special for her beau John Cena. She wants perfection but could it turn into suprise from hell?
1. Surprise For My Baby

New Story-Happy Birthday Baby

Summary-23rd April has always been a special day, year 2012 is no different. The Beautiful Torrie Wilson wants the day to be special so plans a surprise Birthday Party for her boyfriend, John Cena. All she wants is perfection…but fate surely has other ideas. Will it turn into surprise from hell?

The sound of beeping alarm clock was ringing on the bedside table next to the king size bed where a pretty blonde was laid asleep, cuddled up in the covers.

The soft breathing through her lips, she looked like sleeping beauty from a storybook. The beautiful golden blonde locks were strewed across the soft pillows, her head was visible while the rest of her body was lying comfortably underneath the bed.

The alarm clock kept beeping, her eyelashes fluttered open. Once her mind could register what today is. Torrie immediately made her body wake up, today was a very special day. There was no time, or wiggle room for a lie in.

Torrie had to get the day started, as soon as she awoke from her slumber. The blonde would not have it any other way.

Torrie turned her head, saw no other was lying in the bed with her. She didn't see his frame lying beside her. Torrie didn't feel his strong arms wrapping her in a embrace. The rise of his heartbeat in his chest wasn't the sound that woke her up for a new day.

A gentle sigh came from her lips. The missing someone special sensation made through her. Torrie knew, the man she loves could not always be with her and time will live on exactly like her heart will with him safe in a secret place of her heart.

She knew he's living his dream, touching so many people lives. Doing what he loves to do more than anything. She couldn't be more happier or proud of him.

Today, she made sure no tears would be shred. Sure she missed him right now but Torrie was focusing on the silver lining highlighting the happiness.

Torrie let a few more thoughts through her mind. Torrie kicked off the covers, She scooped up her blonde hair into a ponytail. A soft bark came from the cover after the duvet had landed on the small white Maltese Chloe.

"Sorry baby, mummy cant sleep in today, it's a very special day" Torrie made the bed, she rubbed the excess of sleep away from her eyes.

Torrie turned, saw on the bedside table. A penguin calendar, a specific date had been circled in a red heart "23rdApril 2012"

The date bought a sweet smile to her face. "Oh Chloe, I'm so excited! I have been waiting for this for months!" Torrie Wilson beamed, she cuddled Chloe close.

The beautiful light smile on her face shown the excitement, the Boise Belle had for this day. Torrie had to bite her lip gently to stop herself from screaming.

Pepper, Stewie and the latest edition, he had bought Torrie a few months ago. A golden retriever. Torrie and her beau had struggled for a name until the puppy ran away, and when into the road, managed to get to other side in one piece as a van was seconds away.

Torrie & her boyfriend decided to call him, Lucky. Seem to fit perfectly. Well the remaining family of pets were still sleeping.

"Come on lazy bones, we have a day to prepare for. You all going to help mummy?" Torrie asked, the puppies remained fast asleep.

Torrie let out a breath. "Oh okay then, time to get dressed" Torrie had her morning shower, she decided to wear a pair of her blue jeans a white lace top, and a black cardigan. She zipped up her black knee boots over her jean legs.

Torrie decided to have her hair in sweet curls, she knew he liked her hair curly than straight. Sitting on her dressing chair, Torrie applied her make up. The last edition was her lip shine. She murmured her lips together to make them look more appealing.

Torrie stood in front of her dressing mirror, to check out her appearance. She was satisfied with her look. She had the casual but sexy look going on, exactly what the Boise Belle was going for.

Torrie made her way downstairs, walking into the living room. A white folder was placed on the coffee table. She had planned everything right to last point.

Torrie wanted today to be special, she wanted to show him just how much he means to her, more importantly how much she loves him.

Torrie turned her head, a photo frame was on top of the shelve among fancy things. She picked up the frame. A lovely smile came across her face, the feeling of love fluttered in her heart.

There he is standing beside her in the photo, the man of her dreams. Her everything. The one that she loved, adored ever so much.

Torrie had her arm on his chest, the smile beaming through the photo. His ocean blue eyes sparkled, along with his handsome smile. His arm was around Torrie, they stood there together.

The man, Torrie is happily in love with…..other than, leader of Cenation. The heart and soul of the WWE, John Cena.

Today is a special day, it's John's 35th Birthday. His lovely girlfriend Torrie had been planning something special for him for months. Torrie had planned everything to the last detail, she had organised a venue, a location for a spectular birthday party.

She had sent out invites, his family were all going to be there. His friends from Boston, WWE employees. Its going to be the best birthday party ever!

She knew, John didn't like a fuss but she still wanted to do something. After all, he deserves it. Always giving his heart to everything he loves. WWE, his family. Torrie, he does everything he can for each and every one of them.

Now, Torrie had decided. Its time Cena gets something special back. What better night, than his birthday.

Torrie got her iphone from her purse, she saw the date/time in the corner of the phone.

Torrie let her white pearls shine in her smile. She typed a message to John. He had been away on a overseas annual tour. The last Torrie saw him, was a over week ago.

Torrie had been told by John that he doesn't take his phone with him. He leaves it with someone in the States. He had phoned her last night, to let his girl know he's safe and sound back in the States. He will see her next week….

That's the information, John knew. He surely didn't even know that he would be seeing Torrie tonight. Not alone, a surprise party. The only ones in WWE knew…what he didn't is Randy Orton, Cm Punk, Zack Ryder.

They are the ones that have to get John to venue, Torrie had made sure of that so Cena didn't suspect a thing. Torrie didn't want John to have a faintest idea.

He would be so shocked, later on tonight! Also Torrie had asked WWE not to acknowledge Cena's birthday on Raw so there's no fuss and her birthday party will just be the light of his night.

He can see just how much love lies for him, in the heart of Torrie.

Torrie tapped her painted red nails the text buttons on her screen of the pink iphone.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Baby, you'll probably sleeping or I've just woke you up lol sorry babe. I love you so very much. Enjoy today, miss you so much. Love you always, u girl. Tor xxx" Torrie sent the message,

A white pearl smile shone on. Gliding through her soft locks. Happiness in her heart, excitement in the emerald eyes.

One thought in her mind, _"Today's going to be perfect…" _

In a dark hotel room, no light laid a man fast asleep. The whole world may be up, writing lovely messages on social network wishing him well, happy birthday. Hoping he has a lovely day. His beloved, loyal Cenation.

The birthday boy, John Cena was sleeping peacefully. His phone was lighting up, he wasn't online on Twitter. If he was, the amount of times…a tweet would have come through. His phone could have gone into overdrive, blew up especially on this day.

John's iphone was lighting up, the light of the screen aimed at his eyes like a spotlight. His blue eyes remained closed, the rise in his bare chest detected he's still asleep. His arm bent above his head, his lips were closed. His head was titled to the side of the window.

John had got back from a overseas tour, after he had told Torrie on the phone he was back in the States, happy and fine. John collapsed on the bed, fell asleep. Exactly where he is right now.

A soft groan came out of John, he heard his phone again. John opened his eyes, blinking a few times to wake himself up. Two things usually wake Cena up. His phone or adorable Chloe licking his face. The only one of Torrie's pups that actually had loving affection for him.

John sat up, he reached for his phone. He saw 14 messages, all from friends and family wishing him a happy birthday.

"God I'm 35..." John muttered to himself, "Oh my goodness…" he let his body lie back down on the bed.

John scrolled his finger down, he saw "Torrie's birthday message" a smile surfaced on his face, he wishes he could have her lying next to him right now. He truly missed her but John focused on next week. He'll be seeing his beautiful girlfriend. First thing, he's going to do is pick her up, kiss her lips.

John read the message, it was a great thing to wake up too. He replied to his close family members, friends that wished a birthday wish. His mother was the first. She did give birth to him 35 yrs ago….today. So of course, she was the most special.

Yes John Cena was a mummy's boy. Proud of it.

John typed a message back to Torrie. "Thank You Babe, wish you were here but I'll see you next week, miss u till then. Take care, stay safe sweetheart. Love you too, John xx" John sent the message.

He lied back down on the bed, covered his face with a pillow. He sure wasn't ready to get his day started. Cena has a few hours yet.

….

"Hello this is Torrie Wilson, I'm just confirming an order for tonight" Torrie was in the process of double checking all the details.

Torrie smiled, while she put a red tick sign on the list. "Okay thank you, make sure the decorations are there by 8pm. Okay. Thank you" Torrie put her phone down and continued with her planning.

Torrie walked into the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards. Tapping her nails on the counter, the smile on her face bought an idea.

"I should make a cake, oh he'd love that!"

"Got to nip to the store" Torrie grabbed her white jacket, her purse.

The Boise Belle was already out of the door, into her car.

Definitely safe to say, Torrie was on a mission.

That mission is simply, organising a very special night for John Cena.

…..

After a few hours sleep, John Cena was already dressed in blue jeans, black t shirt and white trainers. His door was knocked. John looked towards the door, he went to open the door.

Cm Punk was standing by the door, with a goofy smile. "Happy Birthday John Boy, Happy Birthday to you….Happy…" Punk's song was cut when Cena let the door close.

Punk chuckled on the outside of the door. "Hey Mr Grumpy," he knocked on the door. John re opened the door, looking at his friend.

"I don't want to hear it" John walked past him. Phil Brooks caught up with him put his arm around Cena.

"Is someone a little grumpy because he's 3-..5... Today" Punk teased.

John groaned, as he continued to walk down to lobby to get some breakfast.

Randy Orton, Zack Ryder, Big Show, Sheamus were all sat at a table. Phil announced John's arrival "Hey Guys, look who it is! Birthday Boy"

John slowly turned his head towards Phil, he didn't want any fuss. He treated today as any other day. Shame no one else seemed too.

"Happy Birthday Bro" Zack fist pumped his hand.

"Happy Birthday John," Randy smiled, while giggling Alana was on his lap.

"Happy Birthday Buddy" Phil patted John's back.

"Happy Birthday fella"

"Hey, thanks guys…" John slowly waved his hand, grinning slightly to the attention.

Alana Orton came off her father's lap and ran over to Cena. "Uncle John! Uncle John!" The West Newbury Native knelt down on 1 knee, to cuddle Randy's sweet daughter

"I have a birthday gift for you" Alana Orton turned to Randy.

"Daddy, can I go get it?"

"Sweetheart, you can give it to John later"

"No please daddy, now! Please daddy" the sweet little girl pleaded, beaming her eyes.

"Randy, just let her give her gift to John" Phil spoke.

"No, later on…we'll be all…" Phil nudged Randy to shut up in case John clicked on that something was happening tonight other than Monday Night Raw.

"Oh yeah, okay. We'll go and get it" Randy took Alana.

John watched on, a little confused. He turned and saw a strange smile on Cm Punk's face. "I'm going to get my breakfast" John walked away, as soon as his back was turned.

The wrestlers all came together, whispers all around.

"Okay everyone keep quiet, okay…" Punk was the leader.

"So John doesn't know anything?" Sheamus asked quietly.

Zack chimed in. "Hey John, knows a lot bro" Punk blinked before his head shook side to side.

"I know, look the moment…he gets a wind of something going on. Torrie told me he is the most curious person you'll ever know….alright John will figure it out"

"So what if he does? As long as he gets there…that's the main thing" Paul Wright (Big Show) said eating a plateful of pancakes.

"Well it's a surprise, Torrie has been planning for months. She's put so much effort into keeping it a secret, and a surprise from Cena."

"Okay she's even got whole of John's family coming too. Quite frankly, I don't want her to mad at me" Punk told.

"What sweet, innocent, little Torrie? She won't hurt a fly" Big Show laughed.

"Ever notice, the quiet ones have most fire" Punk told.

"So I know the basic plan, but what exactly is our roles to play?" Randy asked.

"Basically…"

"Man these pancakes are great!" Big Show suddenly shouted, Punk didn't understand until he turned to see John sitting down.

"Basically what?" Zack suddenly asked.

Punk gave him a silent glare, he sat down to eat his breakfast.

Alana Orton came by John. "Hope you like it" John smiled at her, while he took the painted picture.

"Oh darling, I love it thank you best birthday gift ever" John hugged Alana.

Randy smiled. "She made that, on our tour bus didn't you sweetie" Alana ran back over to her father's waiting arms.

"Well I love it, it's awesome thank you. I am still a fruity pebble so it fits perfectly" Cena winked at Alana, she giggled back hugging Randy.

"So John,"

"Yeah" John sipped some of his orange juice.

"Do you have anything planned for your birthday?" Zack asked. Before Cena could answer, Punk's head hit the table.

"What's wrong with you?" John asked.

Punk nervously chuckled. "Oh I'm just tired…" Punk let his head rest on the table.

"Any plans?"

"Zack shut up" Randy mouthed behind John's back.

"No plans, my family are in Boston. Torrie is in Tampa so….just the show, probably getting F5 through a table…tonight" John spoke about his contract signing at

Extreme Rules against War Machine, Brock Lesnar.

"But no plans, and I'm happy with that" Cena added.

What John Cena didn't know, is everyone on the table knew something certainly different.

…

Torrie flicked her blonde hair that blew in her face, her black heel boots echoed on the concrete pavement. Her hands were occupied with the shopping bags. She stepped off the curb, and tripped slightly.

Torrie took a soft breath, gaining her balance keeping the bags secure so the shopping items didn't end up all over the pavement.

"Nothing is going to ruin today" Torrie gained her balance, walked back to her car.

Torrie unlocked her silver Mercedes, she put her bags in the boot. Torrie walked back, she noticed a pink slip was on her windshield. "Oh…what the!" Torrie moaned, she had got a parking ticket.

Torrie ruffled through her blonde locks on her shoulders. Taking in a soft breath, she braced herself. "It's all fine, just a blip" Torrie grabbed the ticket, and got back in her car.

Torrie would deal with that, another day. Just a blip or is it very start of something else?

Torrie leaned back on her seat, she got out her phone. 1 message from John. She smiled and read the message from her boyfriend.

"_Aw I miss you too baby. I'll be with you forever and ever " Torrie thought. _

Torrie went to reply but she decided to get back home, she still had a lot to do. If she keeps texting John, he may get curious…she wasn't taking any chances. She wanted this to be pure surprise.

Torrie opened the door, putting the bags on the counter. She started to put things away. Since she was ahead of schedule, the Boise Belle had a little time to relax, she had been on her feet almost all morning.

It was late afternoon. Torrie sat down on the couch. Chloe, Stewie and Pepper were playing on the floor, while Lucky was patting the soft ball near Torrie.

"I guess I have sometime to play with you guys" Torrie rolled the ball on the floor, Lucky was the only one to run after it.

"Luck…y…" Torrie tried to alert after the puppy stumbled to the table.

Too late, the vase knocked off the floor smashing into pieces.

"No biggie, just a vase" Torrie got a dust pan/brush to tidy up the glass.

Torrie clicked on her phone, she typed a twitter message to her followers. "Today is a special day, it's my baby JohnCena's birthday! Feeling so loved, happy! Hope he has a wonderful day. You truly deserve it, sweetie, xxx"

Torrie bit her lip gently, her eyes twinkled with excitement. She just couldn't wait to see John tonight. She hopes, he has the time of his life. He enjoys his special night, certainly deserves it.

Torrie thought of the look on John's face. Seeing his gorgeous smile just made her happy almost anxious. She couldn't wait for tonight. Everything laid out like a plan in her head. She couldn't wait to see his loving blue eyes gazing at hers.

The Former WWE beauty couldn't wait, she remembered all the memories. For years, Torrie was trying not to love John, but it didn't go so far. No matter how hard she tried Torrie found herself love John Cena even more.

Her heart couldn't take anymore, as she fell off the edge….took the chance. John had caught her, they had become one. Fell in love all those years ago. Both went their separate ways, some things did, someone else. Boyfriends, wives, husbands…fiancé's they had been through it all.

Secretly tore their heart apart until one night…Torrie & John found each other again…..Us against the world. Torrie and John became stronger, nothing could tear them apart. They would remain unbroken.

Torrie couldn't be happier, so much in love. Forever, Torrie would be all John wants and needs. He stops her from falling apart make it alright. John just touches her heart in ways no other can. He brings happiness just from his presence.

Torrie just loved, his smile. The pure light just melts her every time.

Tonight was the perfect oppornity, thousand words….she can not only declare it. She can prove it to John if doubt lingered. She can prove it, let her show him.

Their love not a season, it truly is forever.

Torrie remembered someone was being cruel on twitter to her baby Chloe, and Torrie, she tried not to show she was upset. Torrie defended her corner but as soon as John rang her after his tour. He could hear, the teary voice.

Torrie told John what had happened, he had cheered her up. No matter what, he would never fail to put the smile back on her face. She loved that so much.

Torrie also loved his heart, dedication. She remembered when he ended up losing The Rock. The match that was the most important in his entire career. From his words, he would lose everything. Torrie was there to see her boyfriend lose. It hit Cena to the floor. He was distraught.

Torrie was right there, minutes after. She ran and hugged him to stand by him. John was silent for a few hours, but he didn't snap or shout at Torrie once he talked. He didn't shut her out.

It was a horrific loss to John, certainly hit him hard but he used the strength within. Stayed true who he is. Fell down, he got back up defining two sayings that define him. "Never Give Up" of course "Rise Above Hate" with Torrie's support. His family/friends. Cenation!

John Cena had apologised to everyone he had let down, vowed to continue on being who he is. He had recovered, and continued on with his career.

Torrie loved him with all her heart, definitely proud he had humbled, respected The Rock. It looked as that book was now closed, a new chapter had already started.

Night after Wrestlemania 28, John Cena was shocked by the return of Brock Lesnar. Forging a handshake, Lesnar took the advantage to lift John up for a crushing F5. Slamming John Cena right into the mat, leaving a hurt, writhing Cena on the mat.

The week after, The news of Brock Lesnar return was John Lariantus had decided after Cena's loss to The Rock. He would replace him with Lesnar. To bring legitimacy back to the WWE Lariatnus used his new power era (people power), to try and end replace John Cena.

Not backing down from the threat of Lesnar, John slapped Brock right across the face.

Lesnar took him down, a brawl broke out emptying the locker room. One that busted John's lip but John laughed it off.

Torrie remembered having a conversation with John after the brawl, he just shrugged it off. Torrie was worried…until John assured her everything is fine.

Being the Boise Belle, Girlfriend of John Cena. Torrie worried a lot! She had every right to be, end of April 9th addition of Raw. After being victorious in his match against David Otunga, John Lariatnus legal advisor. John was attacked by Lesnar, yet again he was crushed to the mat with a sound breaking F5.

Brock Lesnar left John Cena unconscious for 2 weeks in a row. Advantage to the self proclaimed "ass kicker" Lesnar has made it clear, that if he didn't leave 8 years ago. Cena wouldn't have rose to stardom. A lot would definitely disagree. Especially, John's girl. Torrie.

She knew how hard John has worked. Giving his everything all these years. Deserved everything he's achieved. Dedicated his life to WWE. Spreading so much happiness around the world. Torrie couldn't be more proud.

The two would be meeting in a extreme rules this Sunday, at Extreme Rules. All hell will definitely be breaking loose.

Torrie was most certainly concerned for John, she knew of Brock Lesnar. The guy used to scare her when she was in WWE. Torrie believed in her beau as any loyal girlfriend would. She's proud and believes in John but she's still concerned for him.

Professionally John wasn't having the best month, first Wrestlemania…then Lesnar victimising him….then he was defeated by "Lord Tensai" after being blinded by green mist substance, then had the back of his head slammed to the mat. Laid on the mat. Pinned for 3 count, yet again.

John was left In the corner shook up, calling for water. He couldn't see, his vision had been restricted. He had to be attended by the doctor, out of the ring as his vision was a blur. It took hours for him to get his vision completely back to normal.

Torrie had seen it, she was concerned. Usually she knows John will be fine. He'll get hurt, but he will always get back up but when she saw the exclusive footage, and he didn't do the sign he's fine something she only knows about. Torrie remained concerned.

Torrie rang Cm Punk to talk to John, since Cena didn't have his phone. She needed to hear John settle her nerves.

Torrie remembered the phone call, it was only few minutes, few words but it settled her worry. It was the same time, Torrie had told Punk about her surprise party planned.

"_Hi Phil, it's Torrie….I know John don't have his phone but I saw him get blinded. Is he okay?" Torrie frantically asked. _

"_Err….hey Torrie, far as I know…."_

"_Oh is he around? Can I talk to him?" Torrie asked. _

"_Yeah, hold on" Punk walked into the trainers room, John Cena was sat there getting his eyes washed out after being blinded. _

"_It's your frantic girlfriend" Phil extended the phone to John. _

_Cena just chuckled blinking his eyes, as his vision was coming back to normal. "Hey sweetheart," _

"_Oh Gosh, John! Baby are you alright? I saw what happened? You're not being sent home are you? You're not blind are you!" worried Torrie's voice. _

"_I'm fine…no don't cry, please don't cry…no I know I didn't….baby I'm okay, alright I'll phone you when I get back to the States." _

"_Okay love you, take care. Have fun.; bye" Torrie's voice sounded relieved_

"_Love you too baby, bye" _

…..

Torrie continued to be lost in her mindful thoughts, stroking Chloe's white fluffy fur. "I can't wait to see John, Chloe. Are you excited?" The maltese licked Torrie's face.

Torrie giggled "Me too, its going to be so perfect!"

Little did, Torrie knew….Fate had decided to have some fun.

Something was lying in the shadows.

….

End Of Part 1, I got to say I had so much fun writing this! Writing Jorrie as couple is great! I realised I don't have many stories of them actually being together, usually it's the lead up. I will be changing that soon. I just find the journey exciting I suppose.

I decided to write this, today because its special. John Cena's birthday! I've been in such a great mood today. It's my fave superstar ever! 10 years going on…birthday. Most hardworking, dedicated, passionate man I've ever seen. He brings such happiness to me. Always cheers me up whenever I'm feeling down, you can bet Its John I'm watching on television. He just warms my heart. Especially the make a wish charity, so heart warming.

That's close to my heart, because I am one of those families that has had to deal with something like that. A little different, life limited. I have severe autistic brother, I've felt the impact of that on my life. I just loved and adored John when he donated his own money to autism society! It was so amazing!

He's the one I get up at 2am every week for! Been my favourite since his debut. My exact line was…"Okay's whose the hottie?" lol.

I'm hoping WWE does at least something for John's birthday. I hope he don't get hurt, it would be unfair on his birthday! I hope John has a lovely 35th birthday! He truly deserves it! Thank you for the best night of my life in 2012 when I saw him in London! Last week. John Cena gets hotter every time I see him! Hope to go in November…we will have to see.

I was so happy, amazing experience but I had a sore throat for days after. Screaming Cena so loud, and shouting at everyone to shut up! When haters were singing goodbye to John when he was being helped out by a doctor.

I still remember when John waved to me as the bus was leaving in 2011 April, I was star struck for days. I don't know…if John will truly know how he's touched so many people over the years.

I've been needing something to cheer me up, things in my life haven't been too good but I'm holding on, never giving up. Everyone suffers hard times…so its not new to me.

I have to spilt it into two parts, because there's still a lot to enjoy. I'm quite amazed, first time in a while. I didn't struggle one bit with this so I hope its good. :P

Part Two Sneak Peek-Torrie &John's mother makes a homemade cake. The Raw Show, Punk and Randy plan to get John to the venue. Will the surprise go perfectly? Or will it turn into a disaster?

…_..._


	2. Deep Within

Chapter 2-Deep Within.

One thing, just one simple wish Torrie hoped in her heart. That was….today to go perfectly, and already some things had gone wrong. Ever since she woke up, Torrie had been focused, on one thing.

Making today special, for her baby. John Cena. It's his 35th birthday, she wanted to put everything little ounce of effort she had to make it exactly what she knew he would love.

Torrie had almost tripped getting some last minute things, she had received a parking ticket as well. The blonde had decided to be positive, nothing will ruin this special night.

There's still a lot to happen, before that moment. Torrie hoped it would be a blip, nothing else would have gone wrong, that wasn't the case. Another blip happened, Torrie had dropped her wallet, her heel had broke.

Luckily, Torrie had got her wallet back when someone had handed it in. of course the money was missing but her credit cards, things were still in there. To be sure, Torrie had called the bank to make sure there's been no fraud, or cloning on her card. Everything was fine, so Torrie highlighted it to be another blip.

The honey blonde was focused on, tonight. Everything else would be pushed back to another day. Today was special for one reason.

Same reason, Torrie just couldn't wait for.

Her heart was holding on, to a moment where she would see her gorgeous boyfriend, John Cena tonight. She'd feel the light in her eyes when she sees the heart warming smile that made fall for him.

Let's not forget his baby blue eyes. Oh gosh, his eyes…with the smile. Small little factors that made Torrie fall in love with John all those years ago.

She couldn't wait for that moment, where you see someone you love with all your heart. Receive the greatest love of all. Sometimes, Torrie cant believe its actually happened to her.

There was a time, she thought the fairytale. "John & Torrie" or Jorrie would never exist. They would be close friends, nothing else but she had found that special moment. A enchanting moment, some people wait forever.

Torrie didn't have to wait anymore….she had found her prince, her hero. Her greatest love.

No other than, Cenation leader John Cena.

….

After confirming a few more details, Torrie had almost confirmed everything and all she had to do, is get everything set up. Luckily Torrie had got a lot of help from friends and family. She had others on stand by.

The Boise Belle wasn't taking any chances, she wants perfection. Someway, somehow. That's exactly what she is going to get.

Torrie let out a small victory smile, she closed the white folder. Standing on her heels, she had a very lovely helper coming in next hour. John's mother, Carol Cena was stopping by to help Torrie.

Torrie knew, the best homemade cake maker is John's mother. He used always say, one thing he missed from not being at mum's house much was her glorious cooking.

Torrie had appetisers, all John's favourite food and the usual party food but she had something specific, she knew John would very much enjoy. A homemade birthday cake. It would go perfectly with her enchanted night.

"Right, okay guys. Time to get you all fed, sorted for the night" Torrie said to the dogs that were playing on the floor.

Just then, Torrie's grin slowly faded. Her eyes lowered to wooden floor. Lucky, Stewie, Pepper was there…where's Chloe?"

"Chloe? Baby" Torrie called. There was no sign of the Maltese.

Usually, Chloe is the first to follow Torrie. She was her loving companion.

Torrie continued to look at the puppies, still Chloe hadn't shown up. "Chloe, where are you?" Torrie walked around, starting to look around for her.

"Chloe, this is not the time or day! You know how special this day is…." Torrie's heels were clanking quickly, looking at every corner. Behind the couch, the cabinets. Any hiding place that Chloe could sneak into it.

She was a small dog, she could be anywhere. John and Torrie's house was huge! Right now that is what is concerning the blonde. Chloe could be anywhere.

"Chloe, sweetie. This is not funny. Okay mummy seriously doesn't have time for your hide and seek games!" Torrie walked into the kitchen, that's the moment she witnessed, the backdoor was slightly open.

Torrie's heart sank, a scream came from her lips. "Chloe!" this seriously couldn't be happening. Not today.

Torrie rushed to the door, her eyes scanned the garden but she couldn't see her fluffy white puppy anywhere.

Torrie's hands circled her lips, fear rose in her eyes. She told herself, she wouldn't cry but Chloe was her baby so she would definitely cry her heart out if she ended up losing her.

"Oh god, no, no, no! please god this can't be happening. Why today?" Torrie slammed the door shut. The Boise Belle ran to the living room to see if Chloe had walked out but still, Torrie didn't see her there.

Torrie ran upstairs, searching frantically for her beautiful Chloe. "Baby! Please!" she kept searching rooms, guest rooms, bathroom, study, gym room, Under the bed, her search wasn't going well at all that is what was bringing tears to Torrie's eyes.

"Oh my god" Torrie sat on the steps, burying her head. She would still surprise John but there's a good chance, she would have to smile so bright to stop her tears from falling down.

John hates to see her cry. He does all he can to comfort her, but he cant stand to see the pain and hurt in her innocent eyes.

Torrie stood on her heels, she went into the bedroom. She got out her phone, felt the urge to phone John…she needed to hear his voice.

"No, I can't believe this…" Torrie's voice was soft, eyes full of tears.

She went to the closet to get her white jacket. Torrie peered her eyelashes, she noticed a black jacket on the floor, a white tail was buried underneath. Torrie felt a silent gasp open her lips, collapsing right to her knees.

"CHLOE! Oh my god baby!" Torrie undid the jacket, Chloe moved her head waking up. She was sitting on John's black jacket.

"You little mischievous madam, don't do that. Especially today!" Torrie cuddled Chloe close to her neck. Thanking god, she didn't lose her baby.

On John's birthday would be worst day ever! She'd have to tell Cena, even John had a soft spot for the Maltese. He always has her cuddled up to him when he's with Torrie.

She'd know, John would have been miserable to hear Chloe had run away a small puppy like her. The chances of getting back, would have been seriously bad but luckily.

Chloe was safe and sound, matter of fact. Cuddled up comfortably on John Cena's jacket.

"On John's jacket too, must have fell down….or you pulled it off you naughty girl" Torrie stroked Chloe, holding her as she shut the closet door.

"Don't scare mummy like that, I'm letting you go to the party because I know you're the one that loves John but if you continue to play up madam. You won't be going" Torrie held Chloe as she stepped down the stairs.

Torrie's fanned out eyelashes lowered, a breath of relief. Words spilled through her lips. "Just another bump"

Still Torrie was putting all her hopes into making this a night to remember!

…

"Okay so….coast is clear" Cm Punk peered his eyes down the corridor, John had left the canteen after he had a make wish greetings to do. Something he always puts first. Pulled in 600 directions, he will always put "The Wish" on the top of his agenda everything else had to wait.

Punk made sure, John was completely out of sight, he turned back. Punk sat on the table crossing his legs. "Dude, you look like Aladdin" Randy spoke.

Punk looked at him. "Oh I love that story"

The viper slowly nodded his head "Ok…so what's the plan?" Randy sipped a gulp of his bottled water.

"Right basically, after the show we will meet at John's locker room. I've spoke to Paul. They are doing a little bash after the show for John"

"I thought Torrie asked for that not to happen, so its more special?" Randy asked.

"Well no, she asked for not to be mention on the show! Paul said its just a small gathering so it don't look like. WWE don't care about their main guy, yada, yada" Punk explained.

"Okay, so we'll meet at John's locker room. How are we going to get him there without him clicking on something is happening?" Orton asked.

Punk smiled "Already got it covered, there's a kids party WWE forgot to tell John, so we will get him to venue because we all know, John won't say no to a kid"

"A kid's party? Who thought of that?"

"Paul did, it's the only way to guarantee, John will agree and get there"

Randy slowly nodded. "A kid's party late at night…..wow…" Punk looked at Randy before he smacked his forehead.

"You know I didn't think of that" Punk spoke.

"Look main thing, John will be there and he'll be so surprised and have the night of his life" Randy said.

Punk nodded. "Yeah, If there's problems. We can handle it right Viper?"

Randy blinked at Punk, he chuckled nervously slapping Punk's hand. "Yeah"

As the two former rivals smiled, when they turned. The nerves just shown in their smiles. Can they really get John to the venue, where a surprise party located for the West Newbury Native.

Can they really get it done without running into complications?

"_We don't have a hoping chance, this going right without a hitch" Randy thought. _

"_Can we handle it? Sure….I think we can…." _

_Last thought of Cm Punk. "Yeah…. I think not" _

Neither Randy or Punk admitted, doubts laid in the shadows of their minds.

…..

Torrie heard the doorbell, the blonde stood on her heels. Opening the door, it revealed. Carol Cena. Torrie let the sweet smile surface on her face seeing her boyfriends mother at the door.

"Hi Carol, I'm glad you could make it" Torrie said politely.

She hugged Mrs Cena, stepping aside so Carol could walk in. Lucky, Stewie, Pepper and Chloe all looked up at the newest arrival.

"Thank you love, its good to see you again" Carol smiled.

Torrie smiled, she was happy to know. She and Carol were on good terms. Sure she had been a little distant when she first met Torrie, after John bought Torrie to his mother's house.

It took a few hours, for Carol to warm to Torrie. Carol wanted to make sure Torrie's intentions involving her son were true.

After that huddle, Torrie had a great relationship with Carol. They bonded very well. John had felt like living in a twilight zone. Torrie had to be the only one, Carol liked out of his ladies. Sure she tolerated his ex wife, but she seemed to lighten, warm to Torrie more.

Torrie was very comfortable in asking Carol to help her with the surprise for her son. Carol accepted happily.

"Let me take your coat" Torrie took Carol's coat, hung it up on the hook with all the other coats.

Torrie looked at Carol, and smiled. "I'm so happy that you could help me, wasn't sure if you were going to be able to make it"

"I was very happy that you asked, and thank you" Carol said.

"No problem, I'm very happy you're here"

The door suddenly opened, Torrie turned to see John's brother, Dan Cena In the hall way carrying a few boxes.

"I still don't understand why you wanted to bring your whole kitchen with you" Dan spoke, Torrie couldn't see Dan's face since the boxes were stacked on top of each other.

"It's everything I need, to make John a birthday cake" Carol said with a smile.

"Well I hope….John appreciates it…if my arms lose feeling, I'm blaming him"

Torrie sweetly giggled, that told Dan. Torrie was in the room too. "Hi Torrie, lovely to see you again. Could you be a doll tell me where to put this?" Dan asked.

"Daniel, don't you go breaking my cookery" Carol warned.

Torrie looked at the boxes. "Err in the kitchen, would be good…"

"Okay, could you direct me so I don't hit the wall"

Torrie walked closer "Let me take one of those?"

"No, No I got it. Just directions…"

"You Cena boys, seriously" Torrie rolled her eyes, she took the top box and walked into the kitchen. Dan followed the blonde, placing the boxes next to it.

"All this, for a birthday cake…" Dan sat on the chair.

"Torrie wanted to make it special, you know how much your brother loves my birthday cakes" Carol spoke, opening the box getting out her cooking books.

"Yeah sure, mom….last time you made one was….when he was 12" Dan explained.

"Oh stop complaining" Carol said getting out the equipment.

Torrie brushed back her blonde hair to her back. "Would you like a beer Dan? Relax those arms"

"Oh yes please, I've had don't do this, don't do that. Be careful with that all day Anymore id go insane" Dan spoke.

Torrie walked to the fridge, she got out a cold bottle of beer and gave it to Dan.

"So what shall I do first?"

Dan pulled Torrie aside knowing where she was going. "Just let Mom do what she wants, don't ask questions. Just do it. Trust me"

"I may be old, my second eldest son is 35 today. But I can still hear Daniel. Not deaf yet" Carol explained keeping her eyes on her cooking books.

Torrie started giggling. "Dan. Why don't you go watch TV, play the consoles. They are gathering dust anyways"

"Okay thank you" Dan touched Torrie's shoulder, he walked out leaving Torrie and Carol in the kitchen.

Torrie stood by the counter, in silence. Carol was flicking through her book. "What to do? What to do?" Torrie clicked her heel against the floor.

"Please don't be offended, but you are going to let me help, right?" Torrie asked.

Carol looked up. "Of course. I'm not making it. Love"

Torrie looked at her. "You're not?"

"No," she turned the book over to Torrie, and smiled. "You are"

Torrie giggled nervously, rubbing her neck. "Oh…I thought you were…" a few giggles slipped through her lips. "I-I thought we were going to do it tog tether"

"We are, I'll help if you get stuck"

"No, No Carol you don't understand. I have never been able to make cakes. Seriously I can't make them rise. It will flat as pancake" Torrie freaked.

"Oh don't be dramatic, you'll do fine. You've got help"

"Great you can stop the house from burning down…." Torrie walked to the counter, to start measuring out the ingredients.

"_This is going to be a nightmare" Torrie cried in her mind. _

Okay, a big blip had just happened. Torrie had been under the impression, Carol was going to put her magical touch to it…but turns out Torrie is actually the one that will make it.

"I'll be here love" Carol hugged Torrie's shoulder.

Torrie let out a nervous giggle.

Dan walked in to get another beer, saw Torrie in front of the mixing bowl. "I thought you were making the cake mom" Dan asked.

"No Torrie is, I'm just supervising" Carol said, Torrie let out a small smile as she started to add the ingredients in the mixing bowl.

Dan slowly nodded his head. "Good luck with that"

Torrie smiled back. "Thanks I'm going to need it"

"I have faith in you, darling" Carol said, she looked down to as Torrie went to do something wrong already.

"No, love. Siff the flour so there's no lumps"

Torrie looked at Carol. "Oh right, okay…" The blonde lowered her eyes down, already she had been left confused.

"Sif the flour," Carol directed again.

"Gotcha…" Torrie smiled nervously, she felt like she was back in school shy to ask a question.

Torrie swallowed" What's a siff?"

Carol laughed, she found Torrie adorable at times. "Here you go" Carol gave Torrie, the cooking equipment.

"Oh, okay" Torrie put the object over the bowl, siffed the flour so it was nice and neat.

"Now you need a mixing whisk," Carol handed it to Torrie.

"Gently whisk the ingredients together, get the sides so you get it all in. don't whisk for long, about 5 minutes, no longer. Then do it again" Carol instructed.

"Okay" Torrie plugged the equipment in.

"Oh don't turn it until…"

Torrie turned the switch, some of the mixture splattered on the wall. "Oh…that would be why?" Torrie asked Carol.

John's mom nodded her head, "Yes dear"

Torrie bit her lip gently "I'm so sorry, I'm just terrible this is why….John and I when he's here live on take aways, or frozen food. I'm a terrible cook"

Carol looked at Torrie. "You're doing well, there's room for improvement"

Torrie turned on the whisk, she gently mixed it in. Carol was watching her every move. The Boise Belle seriously felt like she was back at school, in class.

Torrie mixed for the exact time, Carol directed.

"Now half the mixture, put in two separate trays. Make sure they are level"

Torrie hated this part the most, she never gets it right. This is how the she fails to make the cake rise. "Okay, please, please, for me, your son please do this part. Please" Torrie pleaded.

"You don't even want to attempt it?"

Torrie shook her head firmly, she didn't want to try. "I'll fail trust me, please Carol"

"Alright I'll do this part," Carol took over, Torrie smiled widely clapping lightly.

It seemed the day is still going good.

Torrie just hoped, at the end of the night. John loved it.

Her heart, mind and soul…she was giving everything into tonight.

…..

After an hour, The Cake was done. It had been on cooling tray for 20 minutes. Torrie had made the strawberry jam from scratch, thick butter cream for the middle.

Torrie was mixing the icing, she gently put the white icing all over the top. She scraped the dripping icing on the side of the cake, so it was perfect.

"That's great Torrie," Carol smiled. "See you can do it"

Torrie smiled, happy with the what she had made. "I'm just trying to think what to put on top"

"How about Happy Birthday John?" Dan chimed in.

Torrie glanced at Dan before she turned back at her homemade creation. "I suppose…I got it, something special"

"Rise above Hate, Never Give Up…"

"She's not putting that" Carol said, she quickly turned to Torrie. "Are you?"

"No I'm not, I'm thinking…"

"Happy 35th….35 in big letters" Dan teased.

"Oh honey, you'll be that age in a few years" Dan coughed on his beer.

"Happy Birthday Baby" Torrie smiled.

"That's sweet" Dan said, Carol smiled with Torrie.

"Sounds lovely"

Torrie squeezed the red coloured icing spelling out the word "Happy" then she used the white icing spelling out "Birthday" then lastly she squeezed the blue icing to write "Baby" Torrie added a few little italics, sweets to decorate it.

"Man that looks delirious" Dan said.

Torrie put the homemade, decorated cake on a plate. She smiled at it. "Perfect"

"Can I ask you two a question?"

"Sure" Carol packed up her books into the box.

"You think John will like what I've planned?"

"I would" Dan said.

Carol smiled. "Of course, It's almost overwhelming what you're doing. John will love you even more if that's possible"

Torrie giggled gently. "I hope so"

"I love what you're doing for my son. I was more than happy to help out anyway I can. You didn't really need me…that much, so be proud of yourself lady"

Torrie let her lashes blink down, before a smile surfaced on her face. Pearly white smile shone. "The cake looks awesome! I did need you. Id be a mess right now, the kitchen would be too"

"Can I have it? You start again" Dan asked.

Torrie and Carol answered in unison. "No!"

"Fine, John's one lucky…" Dan mumbled folding his arms. Torrie and Carol slapped hands together smiling candidly.

Another part had been accomplished, Torrie with Carols help had made John a delirious homemade cake.

Another tick can be ticked off the list. So far, there's been some issues but its been going so well so far!

Every time, Torrie thinks….the moment becomes closer, every step. She gets closer to seeing John! Torrie just couldn't wait.

…..

A few more hours passed by, there hadn't been any big blips or issues. Sure Torrie had to change her outfit, thanks to the sudden pour of rain. A truck passing had soaked her dress. Torrie had prepared for everything little thing, so she had already changed into her alternative attire.

She was wearing white jeans, a white halter neck top

Her hair was in sweet curls, she had black knee boots on over her jeans.

Torrie, Carol and Dan were at the venue, as the time went on. More, more people were arriving. Everyone that had showed up, was doing something to help.

"How about that?" Stacy Keibler said hanging a decoration on wall.

Torrie looked at her best friend, of course Stacy would be here. She was her oldest best friend. Stacy had made sure, she'd make it to a special night. If it was important to Torrie, then it was important to Stacy.

"Just a little to left, yeah right there. That's perfect" Torrie smiled.

Stacy got down off the table, she smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks so much for coming Stace, I know you're going on vacation in a few days. I really appreciate it" Torrie explained.

"Of course I'll be here, all the effort you're doing, wouldn't miss it for the world babe" Stacy hugged Torrie.

Torrie looked around, more and more people were filling up the room. There was her friends, John's friends. Candice Michelle waved as she and husband were taking care of the food.

Torrie twinkled a wave back. "I know, I just hope John…"

Stacy kissed her cheek, assuring her best friend. "He'll love it"

"Tor," Candice had walked over to Stacy and Torrie.

"Yeah"

"The Balloons, are they for show?" Candice asked.

"Balloons?"

"Ankianne wants a balloon or are they for decoration?"

Torrie shook her head. "No girl, it's fine. She can have one if she wants" the blonde smiled.

"Thanks babe, which one do you want? So many colours" Candice knelt down by her daughter. Ankianne choose the pink one, held onto the silver ribbon.

Torrie's smile widened when she saw two people walk in. Two kids had run to the dance floor. "Shawn! Becca, oh my god you made it" Torrie hugged the married couple.

"Hey Torrie, of course we made it" Shawn smiled.

"We wouldn't miss it" Becca said, Torrie hugged Becca Michaels, she had known her since WCW days. Becca had helped Torrie, kept under her wing.

"Wow the place looks great" Shawn spoke.

"It really does, Shawn's already jealous" Becca smiled.

Torrie turned, to see the room was being decorated, food was being laid out on the tables. The Boise Belle smiled turning back to Shawn and Becca.

"I know, we've still got the lights to do? DJ still loads to do" Torrie spoke.

"Shawn, go on" Becca said to her husband. "He'll take care of the lights"

"What? Can't I just have one night to relax…"

"I thought you said, you like to work honey" Becca teased her husband.

Shawn groaned, "I knew that would come back and bite me"

"Stop complaining, go on"

"Alight, alright…was HBK, Mr Hall Of Fame"

"What are you now?" Torrie asked.

"Mr DIY" Shawn walked away to get started on the lights, Torrie smiled as it was all coming along smoothly.

Torrie's heels clicked on the floor, she gave the box of lights to HBK. "Here you go" Shawn peeked downwards, seeing a bunch of tangled lights.

"Yeah this may take a while…" HBK spoke.

Torrie smiled back "Thanks Shawn, I really appreciate it"

"As long as John has a great birthday, It's all good…" Shawn spoke sitting at a table, starting to untangle the piles of lights.

"Cameron, Cheyenne no running on the dance floor. Don't fancy spending tonight in A&E"

"Daddy we're bored" Cheyenne moaned.

"Come and help Daddy untangle these lights" Shawn said, his two kids decided to sit down.

"No I didn't think so"

Torrie looked at the two children. "Do you two want to help put up some banners for me?" Torrie smiled sweetly.

Shawn just laughed out loud. "My Kids….work…ha!"

Cameron smiled at Torrie, "Of course Miss Wilson"

"I want to help" Cheyenne spoke sweetly

Torrie giggled as she gave them the banners, directed where to put them. Shawn's jaw almost hit the floor. "Huh? Okay then…" Shawn spoke.

Torrie turned back to HBK.

"Can you come and live with me at home, never seen them be like that before. I usually have to bribe them to do something that involves working" Shawn said.

Torrie tapped Shawn's shoulder. "You're just a big softie Shawnie" HBK's chuckled, as she leaned over his back.

"Thanks again" Torrie said.

"You're welcome"

"Cameron don't put staples in your sisters hair" Shawn added.

Torrie giggled while she watched Shawn continue to untangle the lights.

"Oh the joys of being a father" Shawn said to himself while he heard his son and daughter squabbling in the background.

Torrie giggled, already this night was a feel good moment spending it with lovely friends and family.

Only one, can make it better for her.

John Cena.

…..

It was Monday Night Raw, the pyro and firework went off at the top of the ramp

The welcoming voices of "Michael Cole & Jerry King Lawler" came through.

The show started with the contract signing, Teddy Long under the wing of John Lariantus announced John Cena.

The 10 time WWE Champion emerged from the curtain, as his music "The Time Is Now" played in the background, green lighting around involving John's recent wwe merchandise design. "Salute Cenation"

John Cena came to the ramp, he turned towards the camera. "I feel a little older" cheers, boos. Pure emotion filled the arena. It was no different, John Cena bought a reaction from everyone.

John was at the moment at work, he had not the slightest idea about the surprise party that was hours away from the arena. He had no idea, so many people were at work getting the venue together, all for him.

It's all for him, Cena had not a single idea.

Decked out in his Green t shirt, blue knee length jeans, black belt. green wrist bands, 4 on each wrist. A wrist band below his t shirt, along with his black trainers. A green baseball cap. Cena was here for his contract signing with Brock Lesnar. This was his work, he loved it but his heart was hurting.

He missed Torrie, and his family. It was his birthday, and he was spending it with the WWE Universe, which is great but he still felt the hurt of missing loved ones.

John let his handsome smile on his face, he saluted the crowd before he ran down. John slid into the ring. He was ready for his contract signing with Lesnar.

John stood on one side, he took a deep breath waiting on his opponent. He rubbed his hands together, waiting to hear that music. The war machine emerge…..

The same man that's F5 him twice, left John Cena hurt in the ring. Cena continued to wait, but there wasn't any sign of Lesnar. John Lariantus then came back out. He yelled at Teddy Long, explaining Lesnar is not here and why is Teddy out here, having the contract signing

Lariantus made Teddy Long ask John Cena to leave the ring, the signing will be later on in the night. Cena not thrilled with the news, he got himself all ready…for nothing.

John Cena stayed in the ring, he wasn't confronted by Lesnar. But he sure had another shock. His biggest rival, Edge shocked the world.

John clapped his hands together in respect, The Rated R Superstar glanced at him. He had something important to say. It had to be in front of everyone.

"Happy to see you" John said without the microphone.

Edge answered. "I came to talk to you, not this John Cena. I don't know who this

John Cena is" Edge said.

John looked at the hall of famer, a close friend. As edge went on to talk, the emotion started to show in John's face.

"I don't know where he went…."

Edge continued with his passionate speech, trying to get through John. Make him re group, find "John Cena" that had so much fun, fight in him. He needed to be him again so he can defeat Brock Lesnar.

After Edge left the ring, the emotion slowly started to rise in John's eyes. As John was left there standing in the ring, he took in a deep breath, staying strong after Edge, his greatest rival…told him to wake up! Ordering that Cena defeat Brock Lesnar for sake of everyone!

Telling John Cena, that he's lost it. Lost the confidence, the fire after losing to the Rock at Wrestlemania in the "Once In A Lifetime" clash. He needs to find that John Cena again, or else its all over….that's exactly what Edge had given Cena.

John placed his cap back on, he walked to the ropes leaning. He heard Edge's words ringing in his head, the echoes of the WWE Universe.

That wasn't the best birthday gift…that's for sure.

…...

Everything was coming along great, Monday Night Raw was on in the background. Torrie was sitting at one of the tables, she had just seen what happened. She saw the emotion in John's beautiful blue eyes after Edge gave him a few home truths through the television.

"Poor Baby" Torrie spoke as she continued to get the venue ready.

The party was hours away!

Torrie walked to the catering table, Shawn was testing the lights. Stacy was taking care of the music. Everyone that had arrived was doing something to help. Everyone except the Cena brothers. They were just talking, and drinking.

"What are you boys up to?" Carol Cena asked.

One tilted their head, "I'd say admiring the view" Carol looked to see Torrie standing on a table, hanging up a banner.

"Why don't you help?" Carol asked her sons.

"We are" Matt said.

"Doing what exactly?" Carol asked.

"Drinking and socialising…helping Torrie with the banner" Sean Cena said.

"It takes all of you?"

"Sure…"

Carol rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"The what? Oh yeah…that" Dan said.

Torrie turned back. "Okay this is that straight?" Torrie asked them.

"Maybe a little to the right"

Torrie bent her slender body slightly to hang it up.

"Up a little"

Torrie stood on her tip toes to hang the banner higher. "There?"

"Yeah that looks good"

Torrie put pressure on it, to make sure it stuck perfectly and wouldn't end up falling down. "Great" Torrie stepped closer to step off the table.

Torrie was helped off the table, she zipped her knee boots back on. Dusting herself off, she brushed back blonde hair so her blonde hair would flow freely on her back.

"It's definitely coming along great" Torrie smiled.

"Oh yeah, it is…..just a shame"

Torrie looked at John's brothers. "What is?" she questioned.

"All the great effort you're putting into it. John don't like surprises"

Torrie glanced at them, worried lines immediately went on her forehead. Her innoncent eyes shown the concern. "Oh god, really?"

"It's okay, he loves you Torrie. It'll be fine but last time, he had a surprise party. It was a disaster"

Torrie put her hands around her mouth "Oh! I never knew that…."

Carol Cena came over after spotting the concern on Torrie's face. "What have you lot being saying to her?"

"Torrie, they are just teasing you. Now I gave you all life, I have the power to take you out of this world if you don't get your butts into helping!"

"But…mom" the brothers moaned.

"Now!" Carol ordered.

Torrie smiled at Carol, she saw Shawn's hand waving over so she politely took her leave to go and see Shawn.

Carol slapped her sons at the back of their heads. "Ow what was that for?"

"What do you think? That's your brother's girlfriend. Stop teasing her" Carol said.

"Mom, you know…as well as we do. John don't like parties. He never have done…"

"Look he's not 11 anymore, Torrie's put so much effort into this"

"That's great, but its going to be for nothing" Dan spoke.

"Just start helping"

"Fine"

"So what do you think about Torrie?" Matt asked his brothers.

"Kind girl" Dan said

"Beautiful woman, maybe a little too dramatic at times but if John's happy then that's good enough for me" Matt spoke.

"Not too mention hott"

"Trust you to say that Sean"

"Well she is, but I like her. Good for John"

"Yeah if John's happy, that's the main thing" The Cena brothers all agreed.

…..

Monday Night Raw was slowly drawing to a close. Brock Lesnar was sitting on the chair, John Cena's music started to play, the melody continued to play. There was no sign of John. After the music had stopped, Lesnar laughed saying "Cena was too scared to show up"

After intimidating the GM of both Raw/Smackdown, listing high demands throwing his power around, if Lariatntus didn't buckle….Lesnar wouldn't sign the contract.

After Lesnar signed the contract, John Cena's music played once again. This time John Cena shown up, but he wasn't alone. Cena had his steel chain around his neck. John walked down the ramp, stepping on the steps.

Cena removed the signature padlock and chain. John took the chain from his neck wrapping it around his fist.

Maybe he had listened to Edge, he has to revive the "Thug" to eliminate Lesnar.

Lesnar laid back on the ropes, still sitting down. Cena just had a serious look etched across his face. No words were spoken between the gladitors.

John Cena kept looking at the contract lying on the table, he stepped back as he glanced back at the bully Lesnar. John kept a serious look on his face.

"What's a matter John?" Lesnar asked.

John stood his ground, with his chain on his fist. His shadowed blue eyes were looking right at Lesnar.

"Sign the contract" Lesnar ordered.

John glanced at Brock Lesnar before he turned his gaze at the WWE unviverse. Lesnar went on to say John was scared, He's whirling in the back of John's mind. Cena lost last week, and now hes scared stiff of Lesnar.

"Everything you've got John, all the people in the back. You're buddy Edge telling you to wake up, beat me! Me Brock Lesnar you don't have a hoping hell's chance….I"

John blinked while he stood there, listening to Lesnar.

"All the little screaming, annoying kids, stupid people that believe in you its not going to help you, none of it will. I like to beat up people, especially stupid people. This company needs Brock Lesnar, all this belongs to me"

John turned his head to the side, contining to listen. His head firmly shook side to side. He didn't believe that for a second.

Lesnar smirked, "Let's not forget, you're main girl….so soft, innocent."

John's eyes rose coldly, he could feel the blood rising in him and his heart started to race after Brock mentioned Torrie.

"Sweet Innocent little Torrie Wilson, she'll stand by you. Not going to make a scrap bit of difference either"

"Don't you dare" John warned. Cena's blue eyes grew cold, almost a shade of ice.

Lesnar chuckled evilly. "You know I would love to put my hands on her" Cena glared at him, His eyes gently closed, taking a deep breath before he glanced back at Lesnar after his disturbing comment about Torrie.

"Why are you looking at me like that Johnny? Am I getting to you. You're scared! Everyone can see it! I feel it. You're scared!"

John stepped to the table, he picked up the pen and signed the contract. After Lesnar's words, mentioning Torrie and then saying he was scared. It just made John sign the contract.

"Sign the contract!" Lesnar shouted again, as John scribbled his signature on the paper.

John threw the contract at Lesnar, not backing down from the "ass kicker"

Cena picked up the microphone. "You'll have to kill me, to have this company"

Lesnar eyed John. "Empty threat, I'm shaking in my boots. You're scared John, I'm going to destory this Sunday, no one will save you from that."

Lesnar threw the microphone at Cena, as he chuckled. Lesnar tipped the table over. John stepped back, while the table tipped at his feet. Lesnar chuckled as Cena rose his fist with the chain. "Not tonight" Lesnar left the ring, no fight or brawl broke out.

John Cena stood in the ring, with a even more serious look on his face. The show faded to the black, with a wildfire confrontation between John Cena & Brock Lesnar.

…...

"God that guy gives me the creeps" Torrie spoke after she had kept an eye on the television.

Torrie shook her head, forgetting the comments made up Lesnar about her. She knew John would be her defender, he'd keep her safe and secure. Torrie glanced around at the decorated venue, everything was almost done.

The guest of honour would be here in less than an hour.

Torrie gently gliding through her soft curls. "I love it," her sparkle smile was on her face.

"Hi Torrie"

Torrie turned around to see Randy Orton's wife, Samanatha and Alana Marie was holding her hand. "Hi Sam," Torrie greeted, with a hug.

"Glad you could make it," Torrie bent down to greet little Alana.

"Hey there Alana"

"Hi" Alana said shyly.

"It looks amazing, Randy will be here soon. He's helping Phil get John here" Sam explained.

Torrie nodded, smiling sweetly. "Okay that's great. Alana, why don't you go and play with the other kids" Alana smiled as she ran over to the group of children that were playing games on a table.

"Do you know how long its going to be, till they leave?" Torrie asked Sam.

"Randy told me, they are leaving straight after. They've already thought of an excuse to so John will be here, won't know a single thing about it"

Torrie nodded, softly grinning. "Great"

The Boise Belle turned to the clock hanging on the wall, the minutes were ticking by.

"He'll be here soon"

…

After the dark match, John's music was playing. He and CM Punk had been victorious. After John threw his wrist bands, arm band into the crowd just his blue jeans, trainers, knee pads on his body. He jumped off the turnbuckle. Punk winked, as he grabbed a mircophone.

"Time to let these people get home, been a loong day" John went to leave but Punk stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa. John…..there's still something that we need to talk about"

John looked at Punk. "What's that?" Cena didn't know about anything that's going on.

"Somebody is….celebrating their 35...birthday today" John turned around, gliding his hand down his face.

He leaned back on the turnbuckle as he gently grinned.

After Punk's annoucement, Vince McMahon came out. He bought out the rest of the superstars and Divas to sing Happy Birthday to John Cena. Before they could get started. Triple H made a surprise appearance.

"Sing? Punk, you all can't sing to John without me" The Game said.

"Sorry Hunter, we thought you left"

"No I'm here, since….I'm oldest one here" The Game made everyone chuckle. "Well except for Vince….old as dirt don't really count does it?" Vince chuckled with everyone else in the building.

"So from one old man, to a getting there old man…"

John stayed his back against the turnbuckle, he smiled signalling to get it cut.

Triple H gave Cm Punk to go ahead to start the party, Punk got the crowd up on their feet for the moment. John was leaning on the turnbuckle, as Punk lead everyone to sing Happy Birthday.

John shook his head, exposing his white teeth in his smile. He was smiling on the outside but inside…he knew people were missing.

"And 1, 2, 3..."

"Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday to You. Happy Birthday Cena. Happy Birthday to you!" John lowered his head chuckling.

He put his thumb up, "Thank Guys" to everyone that sung Happy Birthday to him.

Triple H got The Great Khali to sing to John, sicne he don't speak the language and he missed the que to get started so Khali sung himself. John chuckled, clapping as the gaint started to sing the song to him.

John leaned his head on the ropes, chuckling while Cm Punk just patted his back. After Khali was done, everyone clapped.

"If that doesn't make it special John, what does?" The Game asked.

John chuckled, smiling on. "Thank You"

"Is there a speech?" HHH asked.

John shook his head, while the crowd, superstars and divas all chanted for a speech.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" Cm Punk chanted.

John took the mircophone. "Okay…I'll make this quick, been a long day I'm sure you all want to go home, or do you want to hang out?"

"After a three hour show, you all still want to hang out. Well…Okay, Umm Steve Austin is not here so we don't have the beer. Punk, do you still have that liquor? basket. Maybe we can see if anyone else can say the alhabet backwards"

"Bud, that was hard" Punk chuckled.

"Okay well Ive got case of beer outside the arena, I can try and bring that in…." John grinned.

"You know what John, I have a better idea…ladies" Triple H sent the WWE Divas into the ring, each of them hug and gave a kiss to John's cheek.

"Well that's not fair, I'll just open the ropes shall I?" Punk kept the bottom rope open, so the ladies could step in.

Lilian Garcia was the one that got a wide smile by John, she was the closest diva friend that Torrie had. "I wish Torrie was here" John said to Lilian.

She just giggled, kissing his cheek as John hugged the next diva.

"John, I think you know me by now. We all know what makes you happy but we don't have a cake for you…."

"I'm pretty good, id say…." John turned to the divas.

"I'm going to give you, a good gift John. Most funniest thing you'll ever see" Triple H spoke.

John grinned while he listened to the COO.

"Hornswoggle, please run down the ramp one more time…." Triple H said.

Hornswoggle ran down the ramp, making everyone laugh. The little man hugged John, while Cena chuckled. "For real guys, thank you. Its not the first birthday I've spent with the WWE Universe, right now its definitely the best"

"Because I turned 21 today," John spoke, making the crowd, everyone around laugh.

"I'm going to go out have a few cold ones. Hope you guys get home safe, enjoy the day! thank you for all of this. Thank all of you. Thanks Vince McMahon," The superstars were shown clapping, smiling in a good moment.

"Hunter, nice suit, thank you"

"Punk, thank you for saying "Professional wrestler" WWF in the same building on the same night!"

Punk rose his hands in the air "Yes" he shouted in victory.

"So Thank You…"

"Whoa, John wait….a wise man always said. Everyone needs a big finish now…"

"Id say it's a average finish"

"How about we have a pig pile on John Cena, for the finish. That'll be tremendous" John laid down on the mat.

John was piled on by the divas. "This…is….incredible…"

Punk helped Hornswoggle on top of the pile. As the divas all moved, Hornswoggle remained on top of Cena. John laid his arms on the mat, so his shoulders were down still holding the microphone in his hand.

Hornswoggle covered Cena for the 3 count.

"Thank You everyone, have a good night. Get out of here!" John said, as everyone said goodbyes, sending the fans home happy. John slapped Punk's hand, as he exited the ring. Greeting the fans on the outside.

That was it, To Cena's knowledge. His Birthday Bash was done. Something very much bigger and special was waiting for his arrival.

The way John Cena knew, His Birthday was over for another year.

….

Paul Levesuque walked with his father in law to the parking lot. Paul stepped half in the car. He turned back Punk and Randy. "See you guys there"

"Yeah, you think John has a clue?"

The Game shook his head. "No, I don't think he does. See you later" Paul climbed in the car.

Many superstars and divas were piling in the cars, susually they were going to the hotels, or airports whenever there schedule was. Now all the cars were going to the same place tonight.

Punk watched as cars one after the other drove out of the parking lot. He slapped Randy's back as they were the very few that was still in the arena.

"Right time to do our part" Randy nodded, following Punk.

…..

After a refreshing shower, John Cena dressed into blue jeans with a white shirt. He put on his white trainers. Packing his belongings away. A soft sigh went through his lips. John grabbed his phone, he saw Torrie with him on his phone screen.

He smiled gently, seeing the sweet smile reflecting from his phone screen. The two were doing the same signature "Hustle Loyalty Respect" side by side.

The Birthday Bash with wwe, was wonderful. He had a hell of fun but he missed Torrie.

John lowered his eyes, as the light faded on his iphone. Cena was going to be straight to airport to the next stop, so he could have plenty time and rest

"I can go home, just tonight" John decided.

Cm Punk and Randy Orton came into his locker room. "Hey buddy, ready to go" Punk turned to Orton, winked.

"No I'm not going"

Punk's smile faded quickly, turning back towards John. "What?"

"What do you mean you're not going?" Randy asked.

"I'm going to surprise Torrie, sure I won't have much time with her but whatever…" John said.

"No you can't" Punk said without taking a single breath.

John's eyes rose in confusion. "Why not?"

Punk looked at John before he turned to Randy, unlucky for Punk. Randy had a blank look across his face. He didn't come up with anything either.

"Oh umm, umm…welll….err…"

"I'll see you guys on Sunday" John went to leave but Punk and Randy wouldn't move.

"No John, umm….I forgot to tell you. Well Paul told me tell you…there's this kids party, few hours away….his…daughter, she's a huge fan and he forgot to tell you….and wondered if you'll go" Punk said. Randy felt like hitting his head on the steel door.

"Paul's daughter's party is at 10 at night…."

"Err…yeah" Punk smiled.

"I thought Aurora's birthday was in June?"

Punk looked at John, "Aw yeah,…its not hers. The other girl…"

"Err Okay…" John walked out the door

Punk and Randy sighed. "Think he bought it?"

"Not in a million years"

The door re opened, John stepped back in. Punk and Randy turned back, and smiled. "Hey buddy"

"Okay what's going on?" John asked folding his arms. He knew something was going on, why wasn't he allowed to go and see Torrie?

Randy shook his head. "John, okay the deal is we want to you to have some drinks with us. Then you can go home, see Torrie"

"That's it? Okay fine. A few drinks"

"It's a specific place, just opened…." Punk said, John let the curiosity sink in his expression. He just shrugged his shoulders. He'll go and have some fun with his close friends in wwe then he'll go and surprise his beautiful girlfriend.

….

2 hours later…,..

"Phil, where are we?" Randy asked quietly so Cena don't get suspicious. But John would be pretty naïve if he wasn't, judging for outside view.

It looked like a deserted dark road. There was no houses, just fields, forests and the rain was making it even worse.

Phil looked outside the dark, rainy road as he continued to drive. Where they were, certainly didn't look like where a surprise party was being held.

"It's alright, I know where….we are…" Punk continued to drive. But he, Randy and even John knew they were lost.

"Are we lost?" John asked in the passenger seat.

"Hold on, I know where I'm going" Punk stopped the car. He opened the door. The rain had started to pour down.

Punk looked around for a sign. "Ok…so…that way's right…."

Randy opened the door, he walked towards the WWE Champion. "Phil, are we lost?"

Punk chuckled, as he nervously clicked his neck in the dark rain. "Are we…lost…..are…we lost…what? Ba…ha…"

"Are we?" Randy asked again.

Punk slowly nodded his head. "I think so"

"Oh great" Randy threw his hands up in the air.

"You must have given me the wrong turning!" Punk and Orton started to bicker.

"I didn't give you the wrong directions, you have a electronic thing giving you directions! Phil….what the hell are we going to do?" Randy asked.

Phil scratched his beard, John was leaning against the car door. "Guys, I could have been home by now"

"Do you have a plan?" John asked, with rain falling on his shirt.

Phil looked at Randy and John, before his eyes peered at the dark surroundings. The rain was splashing on the windshield of the car. It surely was not the best weather on John's birthday.

"I'm thinking" Phil said.

20 minutes later…..

"You don't have a plan do you?" Randy asked.

"I'm thinking" Phil repeated. Safe to say, he didn't have a single idea what to do.

This was a major speed bump right now, the party had been going on for 2 hours. John should have been there by now…..he still hadn't arrived. They were lost.

John Cena, Randy Orton and Cm Punk were in the middle of nowhere.

This was not good at all especially when something so simple….has turned right around, like the sudden rain.

Will John make it? Or will Torrie's hopeful effort to make tonight special…be for nothing.

…...

End Of Part 2, Okay so this is now a part 3 story but there's just more to enjoy right lol. I had so much fun writing this update, I think I did pretty good with it.

Torrie's putting a lot of effort into John's surprise, bless her heart :D John has no idea he's bday bash has only begun. He's kinda lost thanks to Orton/Punk

Thank You to all those lovely reviews, keep them coming. Part 3 will be the last part but I may have a story to follow on with it but a separate new story :P

Part 3- Torrie is upset because it's gone wrong since John hasn't turned up. Will John get to his surprise bash? If he does could anything else go wrong? You'd think nothing else could, right?…. Ha!


	3. U Girl Til The End Of The World

Chapter 3-U Girl Til The End Of The World.

Tonight was going great, the guest had all arrived. Even the WWE superstars/divas. The Chairman of WWE, Vince McMahon and his son in law, Triple H had even arrived. The decorations were perfectly hanging up, the lights were reflecting in the room. The food was laid on the table, everything was done.

Torrie could tick off every little detail in her head, everything she planned from top to bottom. The venue was ready, friends and family. Guests….just a small problem.

The guest of honour, Birthday Boy. John Cena still wasn't here.

The emerald orbs belonging to Torrie watched the door like a hawk. "Where is he? John should have been here by now"

Torrie continued to watch the closed door, people were socialising, drinking and talking. Guests had even started eating the food since its been almost 3 hours.

"He should have been here, almost 2 hours ago"

"He'll be here, Tor" Stacy comforted.

Torrie let a soft groan through kissable shining lips. "Where are you John?" Torrie pressing buttons on her iphone. She saw a beautiful picture of her, John and Chloe on her screensaver.

Shawn and Paul walked over, they had taken care of the lights. "The lights are now done, my lady" Shawn mimicked a bow, chuckling with his partner in crime.

Torrie just groaned, not in the mood to play with DX.

"What's going on?" Paul asked, having a pint in his hand.

Stacy answered for Torrie. "John's not here, Randy, Phil are missing too"

Paul looked at his watch. "He's still not here?"

"Nope"

Torrie let her hands rub on her face. "This is a disaster, after everything"

Paul looked at the blonde. "He should have left a little after we did, but they should be here by now"

Shawn slapped his arm. "Nice one, stating the obvious buddy"

Torrie rubbed her temple, she was upset because of all the effort and everything. All for the her love, that hasn't even arrived.

"It's gone wrong, just one simple thing. All I wanted, of course…story of my life" Torrie buried her head on the table.

"Love, I'm sure they just got held up" Carol said.

"Everyone else is here, something must have happened…." softly, she spoke.

"Don't get that thought running in your head" Stacy rubbed Torrie's shoulder.

"Some people have already left, its ruined" Torrie wiped the soft tears from her eyes.

"No its not, John will be here."

Torrie let her head lower. "How come we haven't heard anything. Phil and Rand are missing too"

Torrie gently brushed back her golden blonde hair, she wouldn't let anymore tears fall down. She was doing her best to look on the bright side, John will hopefully be here soon.

That's what the Boise Belle was telling herself even though her faith was slowly fading.

…..

"Okay, so any plans what we are going to do?" Randy asked.

"Let's just get back in the car, safer than out here. Knowing our luck we'll be attacked by a herd of sheep, bulls, cows" Punk said.

"Oh god, don't say that" Randy said.

"Genius Philip, this is great" John faked a smile, he got back in the car.

Punk rubbed his temple gaining a headache. "Ok I'm sorry"

The three wrestlers were sitting in the car. "I'm thinking, Ohh here's a question why…am I the only one that has to do the thinking?"

"You're the one that got us lost" Randy said.

"We're stuck in the middle of god knows where!" John said, the rain was still pouring. This wasn't a very good situation at all.

"I could have been home with Torrie by now" John leaned his head back on the seat, closing his eyes softly. "Now. I'm not going to see her at all, till next week"

Cena was upset.

"Yes, yes thank you. I'm aware of that" Punk told.

"Why don't we stop arguing, call for help?" John asked.

"Ooh, what a great idea! How didn't I think of that! Amazes me!" Punk said sarcastically.

"Oh wait, I already did"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Randy asked.

Punk glanced at his friends. "Yes! I am, you see guys there's no signal on my phone."

John looked at his phone. "Me neither"

Randy shut his eyes. "All this for a stupid surprise night" The viper was wet, angry.

Punk had heard, luckily John had kept his attention on his phone. He had heard it, but didn't question it.

"Randall, shut up" Punk whispered firmly.

"Ohh! I finally have some signal just a second" Punk stepped out of the car, and dialled a number. He hoped she was at the party, this was the only idea he had right now.

…..

"Hello"

"Amy, how's it going?"

"PUNK! Where are you? Torrie is freaking out. Where are you guys!" Amy Dumas spoke, climbing off her bar stool.

Cm Punk's nervous chuckle came through. "Funny story, John's here which is great. But err….we kinda…you see…."

"Phil?" Amy said seriously.

"We're lost"

Amy's lips slid apart. "You're what?"

"We're lost, I think I took a wrong turning I don't know…I was wondering if I could speak to Torrie. Explain to her…."

"She's in a state, I mean angered one"

"I know, I was expecting that. I'm going to regret asking….but I need to ask her something"

"Okay, hold on" Amy walked towards the frantic Boise Blonde, crowd of people was gathered around.

"Hey Torrie, it's Phil"

Torrie immediately stood on her heels, took the phone from Amy. "Phil! Where the hell are you guys! Its been almost 3 hours! People have already left! What the hell is going on?" The blonde snapped questions.

"Okay, well good news…John's here….bad news…"

Torrie let her eyes close softly, aware of the set back. "What's the bad news?"

"We're….sorta…lost"

Torrie's eyes widened, she was not thrilled in the slightest. "What! you're lost! John better be with you! So help me god!"

"Yeah, yeah he is…" Punk looked back to see Randy and John talking in the car.

"You see, that's good news" Punk said happily.

"Oh yeah great…."

"Okay, well what I wanted to ask you. Telling John is definitely not a option right? I mean he's getting curious….Randy and I don't know what to say….."

Torrie's eyes rose like a wildfire, that's the one thing. Torrie refused. John knowing about the surprise. That's the one thing, she'd tried ever so hard for months to keep to herself. There's been moments, where she had to button her lips so she don't break the secret.

Sure it hadn't gone right, almost completely wrong. Cena hasn't turned up but there was no way in hell. She was going to let John find out now. That was a definite no!

Torrie flicked her silk blonde hair, firmly blinking her eyelashes "No"

"Really? But…" Punk went on to complain.

"No Phil. John is not going to know a thing"

"But…."

"No! I have worked to damn hard for months!, keeping all this for John. I'm not letting him find out now!"

"Torrie, I'll ask him to act surprised That way John can show he's a better actor than Rocky . "

"No, Let me tell you right now, you breathe a single word to John about this I will be your worst nightmare Phil!" Torrie warned.

"Okay, gotcha. We'll be there soon as we can. Amy gave me the directions"

"Good, hurry up"

Phil slid the phone from his ear, he looked up at the pouring rain. "Well that could have been worse." Phil turned, to find the viper right in his face.

"Whoa, stop doing that!"

"Sorry, so…."

"Hmmm…Not bad" Phil trailed off, shrugging his shoulder.

Phil rubbed his temple. "I have a huge headache, you know when I said, the quiet ones have the most fire….well I have the proof" Phil spoke.

"You asked Torrie, so we can tell him?"

"Unless you want her to hunt you down, that's the one thing we can I repeat Not! Do"

"So what do we do?" Randy asked.

"I don't know…" Punk moaned. "We should have gone with Paul…."

"Wow you think?" Randy asked.

"Look how I was supposed to know, we would get lost….apparently people have left. it's a disaster" Punk explained.

"Who is still there?" Randy asked.

"There's still a load of people, but I'm thinking by the time we get there. There will be only a few left…..but you're wife and daughter is there"

Randy suddenly blinked, turning his head. "Really?"

"Yeah, I know that for sure. Amy is there too. She gave me directions, but I sort of already forgot them" Punk said

"My Sam, my wife is there….Alana?"

"Yes"

Randy nodded his head. "Right I know how we can get there"

"How?" Phil asked.

Randy lowered his head. "Okay I'm going to look like a over protective, controlling, lovable father….but I put a tracking device in a plastic phone, Alana carries around"

Punk looked at Randy. "Wow…"

"Before you judge me okay! I've just saved the night. We will get there very soon" Randy got out of his phone.

"I was really worried one night, I don't know…but see it definitely came in handy"

Punk threw his hands up. "Won't say a word, really won't"

Randy turned on the device, watched the green bleeping. "Err…whoa okay…"

"Oh god, don't tell me….2 hours in a different direction"

Randy shook his head. "No we're actually in the right direction, apparently just down the road, turn right"

"That's accurate?" Punk asked.

"By the looks of it…"

"A party here, it looks like something out of "Cabin In The Woods!" Punk spoke.

"Let's just go with the direction, it's all we've got. Only chance Phil" Randy said.

Cm Punk agreed, they had to try. Even if it all goes wrong.

…...

Torrie waited, and waited. Tapping her red shiny nails on the table, the Boise Babe was bored. She had been talking to various people all night. Photos have been taken but without John. She wasn't happy at all.

Torrie went on her twitter, starting typing messages. "I Heart John Cena" she put a symbol of a heart.

"Brock Lesnar always scared me, he's horrible but I believe that John can defeat him! Always stand by my man. #myhero! :))" Torrie tweeted on her twitter.

The message, lightened the smile on Torrie's face. Small smile at that but it was better than nothing. She was doing her best to smile.

She flicked through photos on her iphone, recent from Wrestlemania week. Torrie in her beautiful navy blue chiffon dress her hair in curls with John in his black suit, white shirt, it was Hall Of Fame 2012. She was standing by John, one hand on her hip. Smiling beautifully while his hand was behind her back. The other was Torrie with John, Cena had his black "Rise Above Hate" merchandise with blue jeans.

Torrie continued to look through the photos, man she wished to be looking at the real thing. John still hadn't turned up. Every minute that passes by. Torrie was slowly losing the will to continue with the party.

At this rate, everyone could be gone by the time he gets here. Its just a disaster.

Torrie honestly felt like crying.

…..

"Seriously this place is what looks like something out a horror movie" Punk spoke.

John softly breathed, he was scrolling down his twitter timeline. He saw a few new tweets on Torrie's timeline. "10 minutes ago"

He read the tweets from his girlfriend, it bought a smile to his face. She's his girl, till the end of time. There was no other, John didn't want or need any other. He knew, she was standing beside him no matter what he came up against. Personally, professionally. She would always be there.

Kane, The Rock, now Brock Lesnar. She's proudly standing by him. Torrie wouldn't let John stand alone in the dark. He loved her so much for that. She was right there, to embrace when he ended up suffering a heartbreaking loss to The Rock. The match he had said for months, he needed to win.

John wasn't alone, the beloved Cenation was there. He also had the best girl In the world, Torrie Wilson by his side.

If only he had her in his arms tonight, he'd tell her. Love her, hold her. Never ever leave her….but since he wasn't able to. John did the next best thing.

John clicked on Torrie's cell, waited for the call to connect.

…

Torrie blew out a breath, she was answering fan questions. "Yes, I have a boyfriend. Wwe star, cutest guy John Cena! Same man that will beat Brock Lesnar Sunday at Extreme Rules"

She remembered the night after the event, Torrie agreed with a lot of messages, saying she's proud of John, regardless of the result. He had given everything, staying true to who he is. The man that Torrie loves so very much.

It took a little time, for John to get back to normal. All he had put on twitter, following the loss and attack from Brock Lesnar, a devastating F5.

"This has never meant more than it does right now #**riseabovehate** #**nevergiveup**"

A soft smile came on her face, remembering how proud she was. Still is proud of John. One thing you can't deny is the heart of John Cena. No matter what, he falls down. Rises back up, he'll never give up. No matter what life throws at him. Torrie finds that to be such a guiding light.

Torrie clicked on, the little video, she made earlier this morning. She had posted a special "Happy Birthday" video on her twitter to John. With a lovely message from her, holding Chloe and Pepper.

Torrie wanted to do everything, she would do if she wasn't going to be with John on his night. But Torrie had planned, she would be there….if only he would turn up.

A soft smile crossed her face watching the message.

The welcoming smile on her face starting the video. "Hey guys, gals I'm Torrie Wilson. These are my babies "Chloe Wilson" & "Pepper Wilson"

This is a special message, as you all know its John Cena's birthday today. Someone that always been so special to me" Torrie watched as she placed her hand on her chest.

"A true friend, for years he's been there for me. So warm, genuine to me always. I really appreciate it. A friend that I was fortunate enough, to fall in love with. I feel blessed, loved to have so many great people in my life. I hope John knows that. I'll always be beside you no matter what so happy birthday John, have a fantastic night, you truly deserve it" Torrie blew a kiss, to end the message.

Torrie scrolled down, there was messages from friends, fans. Birthday wishes to John.

"You made that this morning?" Lilian asked.

Torrie nodded "Yeah I did"

"That's so lovely" Stacy smiled.

"So sweet" Lilian agreed smiling.

Torrie sighed, she may not see John on his birthday. This rate….

Her phone was vibrating on the table. Without checking the ID. She answered bluntly "Hello"

"Hey baby" John said, being the caller.

One guy that can always lift her higher. She just feels the light whenever she senses Cena's presence.

Hearing his voice made her smile. But it faded a second after when she realised that Cena was on the phone.

"Hi honey…Ummm….could you just hold a second?" she looked to Lilian and Stacy that were sitting with her.

"Okay!" Torrie panicked, breathing faster.

"What do I do?" Torrie panicked, if John hears people In the background. How will she explained that one? A late night party at his house maybe?

"Err act like you've just been woke up" Stacy told Torrie.

"Yeah be sleepy" Lilian spoke

"Be grumpy" Amy said.

"Be happy" Shawn chimed in.

Torrie looked towards each one of them, having her hand over the speaker so Cena didn't hear. "What? Stop naming dwarfs!" she freaked.

"Okay…just act normal" Paul told.

Torrie cleared her dry throat, she twirled a strand of her hair. "Hey baby, did you have a good birthday?" Torrie asked, trying to act as normal.

"Yeah it was good, I missed you so much." John spoke.

Torrie bit her lip gently "I miss you too but I'll be seeing soon…next week"

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"Good luck this Sunday babe, I saw what happened. You're not scared, you'll kick Lesnar's ass" Torrie defiantly stood in her boyfriends corner, acting like she's the lovely girlfriend sitting at home, cuddled up in bed not sitting in a well lit, decorated venue.

"Thanks babe" John said. "I saw your comments, so I rang you up to thank you personally"

Torrie giggled. "Ha! Lucky girl"

"So what are you doing?" John asked.

"I'm…errr….cuddled up in bed watching TV, with Chloe" Torrie lied. In fact she was sitting at a table, with a glass of wine. "Oh answering twitter questions…"

"Oh is the rain keeping Chloe up too?" John asked.

"The rain?"

"It's pouring out here"

"Ooh yeah, its been pouring of rain all night" Torrie spoke.

"Right well good night Tor"

"Night, love you"

"Love you more"

"Bye John" Torrie let her phone slip from her ear, flicking her hair lightly.

She just let her head hit the table. Its been a long night, the blonde was starting to feel exhaustion.

…...

Torrie buried her head on the table, more time had passed by. John still hadn't arrived. The Boise Native felt like crying, all her hard work has been destroyed. All the little blips that had happened today had been blown out of the water by the non arrival of John Cena.

More people have left, there was only close friends/family. A few wwe superstars were still here….but not many.

"I give up," Torrie kept her hand on her forehead.

"Tor, I'm sure he'll show up" Lilian Garcia comforted her friend.

"Sure, this is not what I had planned…..it's too late…" Torrie almost broke into tears.;

Suddenly head lights reflected from the window "They are here!" Torrie shot up from her seat, she saw Randy, Punk and John outside. Torrie turned to the remaining guests.

"Okay everyone hide!"

All the problems, and the delays right now didn't matter. They were finally here! Hours late, but they were here. The lights were turned out, everyone ducked down ready to surprise John, with the biggest birthday bash ever!

…..

While Phil and Randy were talking, John saw a backdoor open so he walked to it.

"Finally! We are here. Lets get the party started!" Phil sighed with relief.

Randy smiled, he turned around. His smile faded when John wasn't there. "Phil…"

"What? Come on lets get those.. drinks" Phil winked.

"Phil" Randy repeated.

Cm Punk turned around, he didn't want anymore trouble "What? Come on…."

"Where's John?"

"Wait what? He was here a second ago…..oh crap! He's gone in the other side!" Randy and Punk both gazed at each other.

"Oh damn it!"

"We are not handling this well, are we?" Punk asked Randy.

"Not really"

Punk and Randy ran to towards the door, they went to tell everyone that John had gone in the other entrance.

Phil opened the door before he could warn them. It was too late!

"SURPRISE!" everyone jumped up, shouted as the light switched back on. Colourful lights went across the room.

Startled by the sudden out roar, Punk almost fell back through the door.

Torrie's smile faded quicker than sudden rain. "Phil what the hell are you doing?"

Punk took a deep breath in, "Well right now having a panic attack….I wanted to tell you all that John has…"

Punk's words slowly trailed off as he saw John walk in to the room. Punk quickly put his hands up with Randy. "Surprise!" since John had now shown up. Somehow, they had to try and safe the night.

Everyone quickly turned to see a shocked John Cena standing there. HBK quickly spun around, jumped "Surprise…"

People's voices trailed off, the same word a little more flat "S…ur..prise…" Torrie stood there, her lips drew slowly apart. It was ruined! John had walked in while they all mistaken him for Cm Punk.

Cena had seen everything, when they surprised Punk.

Torrie brushed back her blonde hair, holding a few of her curls between her fingers. "Oh goodness sake" she sighed, now she felt like she wanted to cry.

John took a moment, to take it all in. His crystal blue eyes saw the banners on the wall. The lights reflecting, friends and family. It was a surprise party.

"What's all this?" John asked.

Torrie blinked her eyelashes to the floor, softly breathing.

"Surprise party bro" Matt Cena explained.

John's handsome grin came across his face. "What? All this for me?" John's smile peeked his white teeth.

He turned to see Torrie rubbing her forearm, he came aside of her. "Babe, did you do this?"

Torrie bit her lip gently, gliding her hair with her fingertips. "Guilty…"

John felt the happiness pierce him, this was perfect. First he spent the day with the WWE Universe, now he had a surprise birthday party with not only his family, but his gorgeous girlfriend. The party planner herself, Torrie Wilson.

"Tor, I don't know…" he went to put his arm around her, but Torrie walked away. She locked herself in a different room.

"Tor, baby. Come on" John went to the door to talk to her.

"No, its all ruined" Torrie moaned while she leaned against the door.

"What are you talking about? Its not"

"Yes it is, first it pours down of rain, you guys are late….then we waste the surprise on Phil, you saw everything before we could say "surprise" I wanted so bad to surprise you! And now that's even ruined" Torrie moaned, feeling like she's about to cry.

"Sweetheart, I'm here now that's the main thing. I was surprised…"

"You were?" Torrie's voice mumbled softly

"Of course, look we are all here now. Come on I want to celebrate my birthday…what's left of it with you babe. Come on Tor" John gently knocked on the door.

"You're not just saying that…."

"Please I want my birthday kiss from you" John said.

Torrie leaned against the door listening to her boyfriend. A soft smile came across her face when she felt her heart flutter. John's voice cheered her up.

"Tor, come on. I don't want to kick the door down…"

"Please, let me show you my appreciation" John spoke, his smile came across his face when he heard the click of the door. The door open, Torrie stepped out.

The soft smile on her face, shown she was a little upset and need of cheering up.

"There she is, my favourite girl" John spoke.

His strong arms went around her, the moment Torrie had been waiting for. This was it. A moment like this.

John kept his hand on her waist, while Torrie's arms went around the back of his neck. John held her close to him, held on a little longer than he did with the other divas tonight. John didn't think, he'd be seeing Torrie tonight.

He sure was very happy to see her through his ocean eyes.

"I'm very happy to see you" John smiled widely at Torrie.

He then took it all in. "Oh my god,"

Torrie whined. "Oh no what now?"

John gazed at his gorgeous girlfriend. "Wow you look beautiful" he smiled widely, his pearly whites beaming.

Torrie turned back, idling touching her blonde locks on her right shoulder. "Oh…" smiling to the floor.

She gazed back at John, after the blush feeling passed. "Thank You" her pearly white came on her face.

John put his hand on Torrie's cheek, feeling the silkiness in her blonde hair. John Cena gently placed a kiss on Torrie's lips.

Torrie felt much better, just one kiss was all it took. Her beautiful smile came across her face. John was now here, this is the moment she had been waiting all night for.

John held Torrie's hand, the couple stood side by side. Now the guest of honour had arrived, the party could officially start.

"Happy Birthday darling, better late than never" Carol hugged and kissed her son.

"Thanks Mom" John smiled. This had been the best birthday in a very long time, he had everyone and everything he needed right now.

"Happy Birthday son" John Cena SR said.

"Thanks Dad" John hugged his father.

Torrie smiled beautifully while she stood beside John, while he talked to his family.

"God its so great to see you guys"

"It was all Torrie, she's the one that organised it all" John listened to his family, while he bought Torrie closer, gently kissing her hair.

Torrie smiled sweetly "I wanted to make it special"

John continued to talk to his family, having his faithful girl by his side

…..

"You guys knew all about this?" John asked.

"A little bit"

"Torrie wanted to keep it top secret, she'd kill anyone that told" Punk explained. While Torrie was standing by John, while he held her hand.

"Well we got there in the end, thank god" Torrie smiled, even though John was having the time of his life. Everyone was enjoying themselves. She still felt a little sad that it hadn't gone the way she planned.

For months, she had picturing it all in her mind….fate just changed it all. She didn't get to see the excitement, the light on Cena's face after being startled….thanks to tonight's events that moment was taken from her.

"Right who's ready to get this party started!" Shawn spoke.

"What's going on?" John asked with strong arms around Torrie's waist.

"DX on DJ, recipe for chaos"

"It'll be fine"

"Shawn you know what you're doing right?" Becca asked.

"Pssh, of course we do. Paul…let me plug it in" Shawn said.

Torrie came from John's arms, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck smiling widely "It's going to get so much better"

"It's already a dream for me"

John let the same smile, that Torrie adored so much spread across his face. She saw the whiteness in the sparkle of his smile.

Her eyelashes lowered, soft passion feeling closed her eyes. They shared a passionate kiss.

"Here we go" Shawn plugged in the device.

Just then a power cut happened, the heavy rain knocked out the power. Sending the room in complete darkness. No music, and now no lights. All the disco lights went out too.

"Okay maybe not…" Shawn said.

"Anyone got any candles!" HHH then called out, chuckling.

Torrie came aside John, at that point she just started to giggle with everyone else.

The Boise Belle, the one that put her heart, mind and soul into tonight just let her head lean on John's chest.

She heard John laughing, it made her giggle on his chest. Staying ever so close to Cena.

She felt the rise in his chest, Torrie loved John was indeed with her now. Feeling his fingers gently stroke her golden locks while her head stayed against his chest.

So much laughter was going on in the room.

Inside Torrie felt like crying, all the bad luck…..and now nature had been against her plans. Fate had definitely decided to have some fun tonight. As she thought of it, tears didn't come to her eyes. Just sweet giggles.

At least, her baby was here with her on his birthday. That's the main thing right? ….right?

…...

After the power had been knocked out, the room had been lit up by a number of candles. Sure there was no disco lights, no music….but there was still socialising, people were still having fun.

"I know what we can do?" Punk said.

"Please don't say "I spy my little eye…" Randy spoke with Alana asleep on his lap.

"No, let's play Charades"

"Charades?" John asked sitting on a stool, with Torrie leaning back on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist so she didn't fall to the floor.

"Aw yeah! That sounds like fun" Shawn smiled.

"Really?" Becca asked.

"I want to play!" Cheyenne shot up from where she was lying down.

"Okay then, I'll go first" Cm Punk walked to the front of the dance floor.

Torrie leaned back to John. "For what it's worth, I did not plan for this" John chuckled softly kissing his girlfriend's temple.

"I haven't played this game, since I was 12"

"God that makes me feel old…"

Torrie clicked her tongue, rolling her eyes to the guy that was holding her waist. "What was that? You're younger than me John, by almost two years"

"But you'll still be the most beautiful when you're 50.…..and you definitely look great for your age, and I'm going to shut up now" John said in one breath. 1 word after another

"Good Idea, Cena" Torrie kissed his lips.

John's adorable smile came on his face. Torrie giggled at the compliments from John, the two turned back and glanced at Punk.

Punk signalled it was a movie, he couldn't speak so he had to do sign language being rules of the game.

"Movie" Paul said.

Punk put three fingers up, for his second clue.

"3 words" Torrie spoke.

Punk acted out the movie, with a pose of a kick.

"The Three stooges" John chuckled, Torrie giggled as Punk playfully rolled his eyes.

"Hey! That's not very nice" Punk blurted out.

"No talking" Shawn answered

"Better than hitting" Punk said.

Cm Punk did another sequence.

Cena whispered in Torrie's ear. "I still say The Three stooges" Torrie giggled, still happily wrapped in John's arms.

Lilian stood up. "The Karate Kid" Cm Punk rose his hand to the lovely singer.

"Thank You Lilian!" Punk slapped hands with Lilian as she went to have her go.

Cm Punk slapped John's shoulder as he walked past to sit on the stool. "The 3 Stooges, you think I'm that annoying?"

John blinked while he held his girlfriend in his arms. "You honestly want me to answer that?"

Punk looked at him. "Yeah, actually don't answer that" John grinned at his friend, before they turned to watch Lilian act out.

"Scarecrow!"

Lilian slowly let her hands lie at her side. "Thanks buddy" to Punk.

"Titanic" Torrie spoke.

"Yes! Well done Tor" Lilian smiled.

"How did you know that with one act?" John asked.

"Titanic is one of my favourites movies, I cry every time" Torrie spoke.

"Go on then, Tor" Stacy called.

"Oh god really?" Torrie whined a giggle. "Okay…got its been so long since I've done this" Torrie stood up on her heels, she brushed back her blonde hair to her back.

Torrie pressed her lips on John's lips, for a good luck kiss. A pearly white smile played on her lips after John's kiss.

The blonde took a moment to think of something, she turned back and signalled making a square.

"A television programme"

Torrie put the number of fingers up in silence, since it's the rules you can't speak only act.

"4 words"

Torrie pointed to her cross necklace.

"Necklace"

"Gold"

"Silver"

"Jewellery"

Torrie kept touching the cross necklace hanging around her neck.

"Cross"

Torrie smiled, nodding her head. She widened her lips, pointed to her teeth.

"Teeth"

Torrie pointed to the corner of her teeth, pretended they were pointed, sharp.

"Oh! Animal…"

"Snake"

Torrie shook her head, they were way off it. She kept pointing to her teeth then her cross necklace again.

"Pointed teeth, okay we got that part" Shawn said.

Torrie smacked her forehead, she flicked her blonde hair thinking of a way to best describe what the television programme was. Torrie bought Cm Punk up as her demonstration.

Torrie kicked him with her knee boot.

"Oww!"

Then twisted his arm, John's eyes focused on his girl.

"Now hold on just a second…" Torrie used her strength, to twirl herself, then flip Punk over so he was lying on the floor.

Torrie then bent her back, flipped over performing a gymnastic move. Her blonde hair flicked up when she landed on her feet. The heels of her boots echoed on the floor.

A sexy smirk surfaced on her face, proud of herself.

"Cena getting his ass kicked, if he steps out of line" Randy laughed. Everyone was laughing while Punk was staying on the floor.

John blinked with shock. He chuckled liking what he saw "I didn't even know, she could do that. That's quite worrying" Torrie blew a kiss.

"Oooh! I know! I know! "

"Buffy The Vampire Slayer!" Becca spoke.

"Yes" Torrie jumped up clapped, smiling brightly.

She looked down at Punk. "Phil, are you alright?" she asked trying not to giggle.

Punk looked up at John's girlfriend, Torrie. Punk caught his breath "Ooh…yeah, fine thank you…" Torrie helped Punk back up to his feet.

"Ha you got beat up by a girl" Randy teased.

"See I told you, they have the most fire"

John looked at Torrie, as she came back to him. "I never found you hotter than that moment" he told.

Torrie glanced at John, her eyeslashes blinked while a beautiful smile across her face. Her eyes sparkling at her boyfriend.

Not saying a single word, Torrie just caught John in a passionate kiss. Their kiss surrounded the magical rhythm, lit up by candle golden light. It had romantic feel to the moment.

The game of charades continued to play for next few hours.

…

The night slowly started to come to a close, Torrie was standing a little away from John. She watched him talk to people. The room was still being lit up with candles. The entertainment was provided by guests, friends and family.

Torrie gently smiled, before she turned to walk away. Lowering her head, her blonde hair covered some of her face. She walked out of the door to get some fresh air.

Torrie felt the rain, patter softly on her blonde locks. Blowing her locks off her shoulder. Her hands met her elbows. Torrie closed her eyes, breathing in the dark air.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Torrie turned head, she grinned to see John standing there. "Trying to decide if I want to laugh or cry"

John walked closer, standing by her. "What do you mean?"

Torrie bit her lip gently. "It's just ever since I woke up today, its like I don't know the big guy upstairs, just thought. Hey I'm going to find some fun. It's just gone wrong, at every single turn"

John glanced at his girlfrined before he responded. "Well you know I disagree"

Torrie's lashes flicked up to the side. "Oh yeah, really?"

"Ok, a few sets back but.."

Torrie giggled "A few setbacks, he says"

"Huh?" John remained confused.

Torrie warmed her arms up, while her blonde started to blow "There's been more than a few setbacks. Let's see. I almost sprained my ankle, got a packing ticket oh that was only in the morning. Afternoon….Chloe went missing"

John looked at her. "Chloe's missing?" concern rose in his eyes.

"No, no I found her, she sneaked in a closet but I was a frantic mess! Thinking she had got out. Thinking of her lost! God it makes me almost break down and cry now"

Before John could even move to comfort her, Torrie continued to whine.

"Oh that's the not the last of it, the rain ruined my outfit. Perfect weather for a party….oh then you guys arrived 3 hours late almost. And then if it can't get any worse, we waste the surprise on Phil"

"So the one thing I wanted so badly, to surprise you. It was ruined"

John blinked while he listened to Torrie. "Is that all?"

The Belle turned to him. "What do you mean is that all? That's a lot John"

"Yeah I know, but it was still great night"

Torrie let her head lower to the ground, "Sure," mumbled through her lips.

John put his hand underneath her chin, so she would gaze back at John's ocean eyes. "No I mean it, you know what I was looking at. Wasn't the lights, the festivity, or the food it was you, sweetheart"

Torrie let her soft smile come on her face. "Me?"

"Yeah, I didn't think for a second I would be seeing you tonight" John spoke.

"Yeah but you would have seen me anyways, and had a fantastic party" Torrie concluded.

"I did, sure there was no music. It was lit up by candle light but I saw you, my family and spent it with great friends. To me, that's a fantastic party" John spoke.

Torrie let her eyelashes lower, before she peered them upwards. "John, I know it's the decent thing to do is be appreciative to someone that thrown you a party…."

John stopped Torrie in her sentence, he held Torrie's hand. "I'm not saying that for the sake of it babe, I mean it from the heart. I can't believe what you did for me. Its amazing" John said, with pure gratitude.

Torrie listened to John's heartfelt words, she let her lashes lower but a soft smile came across her face. "Well I wanted it to be special for you"

John gently pressed his lips on hers. Gazin into her emerald eyes "It was"

Torrie happily returned the kiss, Cena put his strong arms around her. "Also, you're impression of Buffy Vampire Slayer, that was great too" John told. …"well hot, definitely hot"

Torrie giggled, loving being in his arms. He spun Torrie around so she was in front of him. John's hand went behind her head, through her locks of hair as he kissed her.

Her hand caressed her cheek, while she watched the rain drops slide down his facial features. Torrie & John continued to kiss in the night rain.

Their forehead met silently, John's hand was on her soft cheek. Torrie's hand curled on his wrist. Loving being as close to John, as she is right now.

"I love you John" Torrie happily declared, gazing at John's crystal blue eyes.

"Love you to Tor"

The smiles on each John's and Torrie's faces proved one thing.

They are so in love.

Torrie and John Cena continued to kiss, as the rain came pouring down.

…..

The night was drawing to a close, the party was going on for a few hours before it started to wind down.

"Before we close down the party, I think we should hear from the guest of honour" Cm Punk said.

John sat on a chair, next to Torrie. He just shook his head. "No you're alright" Torrie held onto her wine glass, smiling sweetly.

"Go on baby" Torrie encouraged.

John softly chuckled. "Okay, okay." he stood up, all attention was on him.

"Ok I'll make this quick. Well I know tonight hasn't gone exactly as planned. You know 6 hours ago, I didn't even know this was even happening thanks to all of you. Then Punk actually took the whole "Surprise" thanks bud"

Punk rose his glass of orange juice, smiling.

"But to me, this is has been one hell of a night. I can't believe you all came out of busy schedules. Shawn, thanks for taking the time out of hunting the middle of nowhere"

"No prob, man" Shawn called, while his family were at his side.

"I appericate everyone being here, thank you to my family. My mom, I'm sorry for the years I put you through hell but I love you so much thank you" Carol blew a kiss to her son.

"Dad, thank you for everything. Love you, and you still manage to embrass me….after all this time but I know you do it out of love. Matt, Dan, Steve and most of all…Sean. Thank you being here tonight, I'm sure you all know about my brother personal health.

"I am so very happy that hes doing better, god it was a tough one….but we got through it so I love you all guys, no sisters we could do what the hell we wanted. Got grounded most of our youth years but we always had each other that will never ever change so thank you guys"

The Cena brothers all rose their drinks, Torrie stood there clapping lightly proudly beaming her smile.

John lowered his head for a moment, smiling to the ground. "But there's someone I've got to thank, from the bottom of my heart…that's this beautiful lady" John grasped onto Torrie's hand, bringing her over to where he was standing.

Torrie slightly lowered her head, while she stood there. "Tor, I want to say thank you very much for this. I know its not exactly how you planned but to me…its been a pretty amazing night. There's no one else I want or need than you"

Torrie's eyes twinkled, as John declared his love in front of everyone.

"I want you to remember that to me. You're amazing just the way you are. I love you, Torrie. I always will. " Torrie drew closer, shared a kiss with John that was applauded by everyone else in the room.

"Lastly, thank you all so much. Get home safe"

…..

"Well I hope you had a great birthday John, 3 hours late but you still made it" Shawn said, his family were leaving. Most people have said their goodbyes, after a eventful night.

"Thanks Shawn, safe journey back to Texas" John said, Shawn hugged him.

"Of course, I'm always careful. Now you remember I'm always on the other end of the phone. Yes I'm more in touch with technology now" Shawn smiled.

John chuckled as he said goodbye to the Michaels-Hickenbottom family.

His family were the next to leave, since everything had been cleared and put away even though most of the decorations were put up for nothing.

"Thanks again guys for coming,"

"No light, no music you turn up 3 hours late. Id say it's one of the best parties you've had before" Dan said.

"It's been alright," John smiled.

"John" Matt got his brothers attention.

"Yeah" John turned back to see Matt on his own.

"You've got a goodon in Torrie, she loves you more than I ever seen anyone love you before. From me to you. Don't be moron and screw it up" Matt explained.

"What? No, of course I wouldn't…."

"I'm sure you know exactly what I mean, John."

John glanced at his older brother while he added. "A certain someone wants to give a marriage another go. You don't break that girls heart, for that certain someone."

John looked at his brother, he turned to see Torrie clearing up the tables. She caught his gaze. Torrie glanced back, before her beautiful smile surfaced across her face.

John gazed, while she smiled back at him. Cena loved when she smiled. He turned back. "No I won't" Matt hugged his brother as they greeted goodbye.

The party was indeed over.

…...

After a very long day and night, Torrie and John had arrived back home. John may have to leave in a few days because of his schedule but every moment counted. John decided to go home, and spend time with his lovely girl.

"My god what a night" Torrie spoke, hanging her coat up on the hook.

"Yeah, but a great one at that" John said.

Torrie nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah,"

"Tor, seriously cheer up. Its been a good night"

Torrie breathed out a sigh. "I'm sorry babe, I just wished it had gone the way I planned. I would have loved to see the look on your face…..now I'm not going to see it"

"But like you said, it was still a great night so I'll just be thankful for that"

"It has been, do you know the last time…I spent my birthday with my family…..?"

"No" Torrie spoke.

"Well…I don't really want to say, lets just say it was a very long time ago"

"I wanted it to be special, John. All the effort, I put everything into tonight" Torrie said with a tone of disappointment in her voice.

John bought Torrie closer, holding her hand. "Listen to me, it was very special."

Torrie grasped John's hand. "Yeah, the whole no light, no music…was just the icing on the cake"

"Well you blew the wwe bash right out of the water, the one thing that I didn't get tonight was a birthday cake. that's what I really wanted" John spoke.

Torrie looked at John, she nodded her head. A second later, her mind registered what he had said. "Cake? Oh my god! Just a second" Torrie ran out of the living room.

John looked on with confusion, the door re opened. She peeeked her head. "Don't move Cena. I mean it" Torrie warned as she spun her heels again.

"I wouldn't dream of it…"

Torrie opened the fridge, in a plastic container laid the cake. Seeing the homemade cake, still in 1 piece this was going to make everything right. It was the one thing John wanted the most. She could still save, something special.

Torrie carefully took out of the container, placed it on a plate. A sweet smile came on her face while she put the plate behind her back.

"Happy Birthday Baby" Torrie bought the plate from her back.

John Cena's smile immediately came on his face, it was the look. Torrie had been waiting for. She had surprised him.

"Oh god" John grinned handsomely. "You made this?"

"I made it, with your mom for you"

"My…M-y mom? Oh goodness, it looks amazing"

Torrie nodded "Uh huh, all for you"

"Thank you, thank you"

Torrie widely smiled, she saw the sparkle in his crystal blue eyes. "Your welcome"

John took the plate, placing it on the coffee table. He just wrapped his arms around Torrie picking her off her feet. John spun her around, bringing a giggle from Torrie's lips.

Torrie's arms wrapped around behind his neck, while John kept his hand on her waist.

"I love you Torrie"

"I love you more" the blonde replied smiling beautifully.

John shook his head, keeping his hand on her cheek. "Not possible sweetheart" Torrie's lips curled a smile, when she kissed John.

"Where's my phone?" John suddenly asked.

Torrie looked at him, as he located his phone. "Why?"

"I want to take a picture"

Torrie giggled softly, John took a picture of the cake then uploaded it on his phone. John uploaded it to his twitter homepage. He thanked the CeNation for all the birthday good wishes. He then wrote. "Best Birthday ever, courtesy Torrie11" attaching the image of the birthday cake, Torrie made with his mother.

Torrie heard a beep from her iphone, she opened her twitter to see John's message. She turned to him, lovingly smile came to her face. She put her hand on his chest, before she leaned on him.

"Tor, I didn't just make you cry did I? that's not what I wanted to do" John spoke, gently stroking her hair.

Torrie stayed against John's chest. "No, I just want to close to you"

Torrie bit her lip gently, her eyes lowered to the carpet. She didn't want to do this now, especially not on John's birthday but the feelings were bringing tears to her eyes. Some reason, the speech from tonight, John's sweet message on twitter. Torrie found herself against strong emotion.

Torrie walked away, it took a few minutes before she started to say something. It's been weighing on her mind, for quite a while.

Each time, she pushed it to the back…but now she just had to ask.

"John, can I ask you question?" Torrie asked, fiddling gently with her locks.

John nodded his head "Yeah of course"

Torrie glanced at her hero, she sighed deeply. "Okay you know I love you right?"

"Yeah, tonight's is the proof if I needed any, but I don't"

Torrie smiled softly, brushing her hand on his forearm "I want you to know I'll always love you, no matter what" she added.

John looked at Torrie, a sudden look of worry rose in his eyes. Torrie's words had John feeling a little unnerved.

"Tor, is everything alright?" John asked, sitting down with Torrie.;

"Yeah, we don't know what the future holds. I want you to know I'll always love you no matter what"

John glanced at her, "Ok, seriously you need to tell me what you're going on about. I'm leaving tomorrow morning, I don't want to have this on my mind for the next week?"

Torrie bit her lip gently. "Nothing, I don't want to ruin your birthday" Torrie stood on her heels.

John followed her, he gently turned grasped onto her arm so she would turn and face him.

"Forget that, what's going on?"

Torrie sighed softly. "I don't want to do this tonight"

"Do what? Tor, please just tell me? I'm getting worried now" Cena don't get worried too easily.

Torrie let her head lower, before she gazed in his baby blue eyes. "I know Liz is still on your dog tags?"

John looked at her. "What? Tor, that's all over…I can explain that…"

Torrie stopped John in his words. "Baby I'm not leaving you, anything like that. I'm telling you that I'm okay with it.

"I have a perfect story for that,"

Torrie grasped John's hands, searching in his loving blue eyes. "I'm okay with it. I know falling in love once is beautiful to fall in love again…is one in a million. For me, you're that one in a million.

"I mean truly, heart, feet in. after my marriage, I didn't think Id fall in love again. I wasn't truly in love with Nick, Alex…I was never in love with him."

John smiled, listening to Torrie pour her heart out.

"With you, I am truly in love" Torrie admitted.

John went to say something but again, the Boise Belle stopped him. "I know that she will always be your first love, but I promise I'll be all you want, need. I'll be with you forever. I'll stand by you always, you're everything to me"

John touched her golden blonde locks. "You already are" Torrie smiled.

"You're right, Liz was my first love. I thought it was for good. I didn't think I was going to be in love again….." John touched her forearm, bringing Torrie closer.

"Until you, safe to say I never saw you coming. You bought out a side of me I didn't know exist. I fell for you, years ago. You were just everything I had been looking for I wish to god, I realised it years ago "

"Definitely" Torrie agreed.

John touched her cheek gently. "But, we are here now. So let's focus on now"

Torrie smiled. "Again, I agree with you"

"I don't know what I'd do without you" Torrie muttered, leaning on John's chest.

John stroked her hair softly. "Well I'm not going anywhere, I certainly don't plan too"

"I never want to lose you"

John kissed her lips. "You will never will"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

Torrie giggled, putting her arms around the back of his neck while they embraced. "Well that's it, you're stuck with me"

"Why's that" John grinned, knowing she knew the answer.

Torrie giggled again, smiling sweetly. "John Cena doesn't break promises"

"Nope, I don't. I make one's promise. I always keep it" John smiled at his girlfriend.

"Well My wish for you is your life to be everything you want it to be, when you're out there around the world I hope you know. Someone standing on your side, will always love you" Torrie smiled.

"Well Id say, that wish came true because I've got you"

Torrie smiled back. "Do you want to try your cake now?"

"I would love to, only if…"

"Yes?" Torrie hands met her slender hips.

"If you have a piece with me"

"I can't mess up my night diet, I'm doing that fitness thing so….no" Torrie shook her head. John eyed her, before he came behind her putting his arms around her waist.

"Please, for me…"

"No…." Torrie resisted as she giggled.

John placed a butterfly kiss on her neck. "Please, I won't tell anyone"

"John, I can't…" Torrie whined.

John continued to tempt her. Torrie buckled at the last kiss, straight after John spun her around so she would hopelessly fall into his eyes. "Ughh…damn you, okay, just a small slice"

Torrie cut two pieces put them on a plate. Torrie cuddled John on the sofa, as they ate the slice of John's homemade birthday cake, that Torre forgot to take to the party.

"So?" Torrie asked.

"Oh holy smokes, its delicious" John spoke.

Torrie smiled as she ate a forkful of the cake. "Oh good golly, you're right. If I go back for more, stop me please" Torrie agreed

"Sure," John cut the another slice cake, with a fork.

Torrie took the two dishes into the kitchen, she walked back in to see John sitting on the couch, while Chloe was trying to make herself comfortable.

The blonde cuddled Chloe. "Sorry baby, but he's all mine" Torrie put her back on the floor. She climbed into John's arms, she kissed his lips. She started to unbutton his shirt, while she kneeled on the couch.

John continued to kiss her, brushing her hair back. It turned into a passionate make out session.

"Time for your special treat" Torrie smirked, against John's lips.

Their lips continued to connect, his arms went around her neck and back keeping the blonde embraced.

She continued to unbutton the shirt, his chest started to show, she got to the button near his belly button. He kissed her neck, whispered something that he wished he didn't

"Having the divas on me, is nothing compared to this"

Torrie heard the whisper, she suddenly drew away. John went closer, all he found was the pillow. John suddenly yelped. "Tor.."

when Torrie stood up from the couch.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Torrie asked.

John looked at her, "Err….that makes me very happy…"

Torrie eyed him. "No after that"

"Tor, why did you move?"

"No before that"

John backtracked his words, he registered what she was referring too. "Ohh! Yeah it don't matter…lets get back to where we were" John stood up, he went to kiss her but Torrie grabbed his face, turning it to the side.

"Err oww…Tor, ease up"

Torrie let him go, she turned on her heel before her hair flicked. It sure just turned John on.

"God, you look even hotter when you're angry"

"_Ha-ha, shut up Cena" Cena's mind echoed. _

"So just to make sure I've got this right. When I was bending over backwards, with your family to make a surprise party. For you, you had like 10 diva lap dance?"

John looked at her. "No, no. you see I laid down, they toppled on me"

Torrie's eyes narrowed, not impressed. "Oh really? They did…did they?"

John noticed the look on her face, he needed to quickly remove that look. He had to think of something, fast. "Well, yeah they did but, but I was thinking of you the whole time….when they were lying on top of me"

Torrie's eyelashes firmly closed, her arms folded looking at John.

"Okay, ok that sounded so much better in my head" John moaned, yeah I don't think he's going to get lucky now.

Torrie turned her head, a smile came on her face. She was playing around with Cena.

She turned back, acting not impressed.

"Okay, okay, I know I've just put my foot right in it. But…" He put the biggest puppy dog eyes on her. "It's my birthday, don't be mad at me please"

Torrie's lashes flickered to the clock on the wall, 1 minute past midnight. "Well that is true" she turned back to John, placing her finger on his dimpled chin.

"Well that is true, so I should let you off…."

John smiled, like a kid in a candy store.

"But you know Cena, its actually past midnight" His smile faded like his cheque was bounced.

Torrie smirked at him. "So enjoy the couch tonight, baby"

"Wh….aat…? No, you can't do that to me? it's a few minutes passed…its not fair" John moaned.

Torrie blew a kiss before her palm, before she left the living room. John looked down at his opened shirt. "Learn to shut up" John collapsed on the couch, letting a frustrated breath.

Torrie giggled to herself, as she stayed against the wall.

John grabbed Chloe up, holding her as she licked his face. "I'm in the dog house Chloe" Torrie giggled again, hearing him talk to her baby.

Both her babies were in the same room. She bit her lip gently, The Boise Belle had another idea pop in her head.

She stepped up the stairs, going through her idea.

….

The black high heels stepped down the stairs, Torrie walked to the living room. She saw John lying down, with his eyes closed. He may have been asleep, she wasn't sure but she sure was going to have his eyes opening, his jaw falling to the ground.

Torrie smiled at the image of her cute boyfriend, she saw his chest rise with every breath he had in his body.

"John," she softly spoke.

He Didn't move.

"John, John," Torrie called again. He remained asleep, so she grabbed a glass of water from the table. He threw it over him. John immediately shoot up feeling the cold water land on his face.

"What the?" he wiped his face,

Cena rubbed his face, "What now?"

"Over here, Cena"

John blinked his eyes, there he saw the most hottest image ever. His eyes came glued, his lips drew apart. He saw black heels, tone legs. A white shirt, which he was sure. The shirt belonged to him. The blonde hair flicked, when Torrie motioned her head.

"Ohh…..goodness…"

Torrie let her eyelashes blink, smirking sexily. She caught the exact look on John's face, she wanted. She knew how to portray the sexy look, being a diva for many years. She caught the exact moment, she wanted.

"I was thinking about it, and…you didn't have what I planned…so…" Torrie's heels kept stepping. John's eyes followed her like a moth to the flame.

John gulped, trying to catch his breath. "So, does that mean you've forgiven…me…?"

Torrie flicked her golden locks, coming closer. Every move, every flick she made. Enticing John. He was lured right in, like a fish on a hook.

"Yeah I guess I am" Torrie walked over to John, she climbed onto his lap. She kissed John, touching his chest with her fingertips.

Just as the passion boiled to the top, Torrie whispered in John's ear. "Actually, No" she swung her legs, her heels stayed on her feet. She got off John's lap.

John looked at her, his jaw was almost on the floor. "You can't….you can't…."

Torrie giggled. "Now we've even"

"Even? Even? You can't do that" he stood up to the blonde. "Scar a guy for live" he dramatically told.

Torrie just giggled at John's expression. "Well you already had a birthday treat John"

"What? What? You can't come in here dressed like that…..make me look like a moron….then change your mind. That's just damn cruel" John folded his arms.

Torrie giggled, coming closer to John. "Maybe, but…you still love me don't you?" her hands went on her hips.

John eyed her. "Yeah, of course. Just not too thrilled about it now"

"Why did you do something so cruel?" John whined

Torrie looked at John. "For the fun"

"Well I'm happy you had fun, I'd rather be in a million hostile crowds then have to go through that again" John spoke.

Torrie giggled as she kissed his lips.

"No, no, don't even bother trying have sex with me now?"

Torrie scoffed, with her hands on her hips. Was John trying to safe his pride.

John then turned back to Torrie. "You're not going to try are you?" the Boise Belle just laughed. She went back to get changed, in jeans. White lace, corset halter neck and her black Suede knee boots.

…..

Torrie sat back down on the couch. "Can I cuddle you? Or is your pride bruised too much?" Torrie asked, innocently flashing her lashes.

"Sure" John grumbled, doing his best not to smile.

Torrie let her the back of her head, lean on his chest. His arm draped on her midsection, while her knee boots were on the sofa.

She just giggled. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Couldn't resist"

John looked at Torrie, before he just chuckled with her. "You may have just done the cruellest thing to me, but It just makes me love you more. I don't know what it is you do, but man I'm so in love you its quite worrying sometimes" John kissed her temple.

Torrie smiled, feeling his gentle kiss.

"I'm amazed by you, the things you do….seriously, how I can't be angry what you did…you just surround me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Tor"

"Okay its getting a little semential here. I told myself I wouldn't cry so stop it" Torrie felt tears building her eyes after his loving words.

"No, I mean it"

Torrie kept her head, feeling the rise in John's chest. "I love you too"

She stood back up, John's arm moved when she came from his arms. She took John's hand. "Come on, let's go to bed" Torrie spoke, smiling

"Wait? So I'm not banished to the couch?" John asked.

Torrie smiled. "No of course not, would I ever do that to you?" Torrie asked with both her hands on his chest.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Torrie's eyes glanced, "Nope obviously not" John quickly made the safe. He knew exactly how to make Torrie weak. He picked Torrie up, like a bride.

Torrie screamed a giggle, wrapping her arm around the back of John's neck while he had his hand underneath her knees.

One thing, Torrie loved more than anything in the world.

To be picked up, by John. Safe to say, that's what saved John.

…

Torrie was brushing her blonde hair, when she caught John looking at her.

"What? Don't stare" Torrie smiled to the floor, his look was making her blush. Even though they are in loving relationship. It had always happened. Cena just made her blush.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Admiring the view."

Torrie did a little twirl. "Oh you like what you see?" she teased.

"Very, very much so. You seriously got hotter in one night than I have ever seen you"

"What about playboy?"

"What about it?"

Torrie giggled placing her brush on the dresser. "Well I'd say that's my hottest moment…especially with Sable"

"I didn't see it"

"Oh right, yeah" Torrie giggled.

John shook his head. "No I didn't, it was hard to rap about it when I didn't see it"

Torrie looked at him. "Wait, everyone in wwe.. saw it, it always makes me embarrassed. Even Shawn saw it! Everyone has! My mom! My brothers, everyone!"

"Not me" John shrugged.

"Okay seriously, John. Stop playing around. I mean you're brother first words to me was….you're that playboy diva…"

"I'm not"

Torrie blinked a few times. "Okay well…..you saw my cover in 2003"

John shook his head, "I didn't see that one either"

wait John…John Cena has never seen any of appearances in her playboy?

"Okay wait, the month it came out….it was everywhere….did you just go around with your eyes closed. Both times…"

John looked at her. "No, I just looked the other way. Never bought one"

Torrie brushed back her blonde hair. "Ok…wait, why?"

"Well we were friends then, I guess I thought it would be disrespectable….I wanted to see it, but I don't know just didn't" John shrugged.

Torrie looked at him, in silence. Her discovery left her speechless.

"I'm not going to banished to the couch, because I didn't want to see you're playboys right?" John complained.

Torrie walked closer to John. "Awe John, If I didn't love you more….I certainly do now" she hugged him.

"Well great"

"Well you have permission to look at now, if you wanted"

John looked at her. "Why would I? when I have the real thing?" Torrie giggled.

"So tonight was the hottest you saw me?"

"All the words in the dictionary, yes" John smirked at her, while he took off his buttoned white shirt.

Torrie turned back, that moment she lost the words when she saw John shirtless. All he had on his body was his jeans.

Torrie watched his abs appear with every breath, his muscles were making her eyes twinkle.

She caught her breath, "Well….I'm just full of surprises" she winked.

"Definitely, what you did to Phil. That was hot,"

Torrie giggled, with her hands on her hips.

"You wouldn't be able to do that to me"

A glint rose in her eyes, her lips drew apart. "I'm sorry what?"

"Well you're strong girl, but there's no way you'll be able to take me down…so…"

Torrie flicked her hair, as she walked to her dresser. The competitive side of Miss Wilson was rising. John kept on pushing her buttons. That moment, she just snapped.

Torrie ran and jumped on John's back.

He yelped suddenly, falling onto the bed. She turned Cena on his back, climbed across John's stomach, both knees by his side. Her hands gripped onto his wrists.

Her blonde hair landed on his chest, neck and part of his face.

"Now Cena try, and get out of it"

Torrie flipped her hair back, while John's gazed on lying with his back on the bed.

John stayed on the bed, with his Torrie's grip on both of his wrists. "No guy in the world would try…"

Torrie smirked, when she saw his appealing abs appear when he breathed in.

"I could get out of this, if I wanted…"

"Sure, sure. Babe. Try it"

"Okay I can't" John caved in, Torrie let out a victory giggle putting all the pressure on Cena's wrists keeping him grounded on the bed.

Torrie climbed off, kneeling on the bed. "Awe poor Cena" Torrie tapped his cheek.

John chuckled "I was lying, I could get out. Just going easy on you babe" he sat up, went to climb off the bed. Torrie gasped, she pushed John in the back.

Cena lost his balance, ended up tumbling off the bed landing on the floor.

"Oh John, are you okay?"

John laid on the floor, his arms were stretched out beside him. His bare chest was rising along with his midsection area. His eyes blinked before he started to move.

"You are so going get it…" John got back to his feet, Torrie giggled back-pedalling on the bed to get away from John.

He grabbed her ankle, pulling Torrie back to him.

"No! No! John!" Torrie giggled, she struggled turning on her sides trying to escape from John. Cena grabbed her, hoisted Torrie up on his shoulders.

"No, No, put me down! You would never!" Torrie whined, with her ribs hurting because she was laughing.

John put his hand on Torrie's head, getting ready to execute the move.

"John, put me down!"

John chuckled. "You think I won't"

"No, no. you love me too much" Torrie's legs were kicking, she was trying to get out off his shoulders but she couldn't, John Cena was too damn strong.

"God sake, you're so strong!" Torrie whined.

John gently did a fake "Attitude Adjustment" on Torrie. Her back landed on the bed breathing, her blonde hair was scattered on the duvet.

"You are mean!" Torrie pouted.

"Awe Tor!" John mimicked her, tapping her slender stomach.

Torrie's eyes rose a rise, she kicked John in the chest setting him back to the floor. She kneeled up on the bed. John was lying on the floor. Torrie stood up on the bed, John started to sit up. She jumped from the bed, onto John.

John yelped winded, while Torrie pretended to cover him putting her hand across his chest, lying beside John "1,2,3!"

John let his eyes blink to the ceiling, "Ok enough…" Torrie had her body on John's upper body.

"I win! I win! I win!" Torrie clapped.

"A victory I take, with comfort" John sat up, she kicked him back down with her heel while she clapped giggling.

John just shook his head, lying on the floor. He heard Torrie's sweet giggle, dancing around the room. "What a night…" somehow he wouldn't have it any other way.

Torrie giggled kneeling, kissing him on the floor. "No matter what, I'll be u girl till the end of the world"

"Fantastic" Cena smiled.

…

Midnight colour was in the view of the window, it was quite late at night. The light golden sunrise would be rising in the sky soon.

Torrie was cuddled on John's chest, they were talking in general. Neither were even dressed for bed. Torrie and John didn't want this night to end.

"Don't worry John, I won't put I beat you in the wrestling match….on my twitter" she teased.

John chuckled, stroking her blonde hair. "You know, I was just going easy on you"

Torrie giggled, staying on his chest. "Oh yeah, sure if that what keeps you from crying babe"

John chuckled at her tease.

"Getting beat by a girl…"

"I don't wrestle women"

"Sure, especially not the ones that can take you" Torrie laughed

John had his arm around her waist, while his other hand was on her shoulder stroking her golden hair every few seconds.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Anyways I hope tonight was everything you wanted? Even if my plans didn't exactly happen. No wait…none of them did" Torrie spoke, still in her jeans, top and knee boots.

"It was, and even more" John's voice was soft.

"Well I'm happy, it worked out in the end"

"Me too"

"Be careful on Sunday John"

"Don't you worry about me, I'll always be fine"

"Telling me not to worry about you, is like telling me not to breathe John" Torrie spoke with her head still on bare topless chest.

"Well I'll be okay,"

"Just be careful"

"I will," John grinned softly, he started to feel really tired. After all, its been a very long night. He very much enjoyed every moment of it, especially with his family, friends and especially Torrie.

"I know you're leaving tomorrow, but selfishly I wish you could stay with me" John answered her with a kiss to her temple.

"I'm with you now"

Torrie smiled softly, gliding her hand on his chest. "Yeah, so happy you are"

"Me too"

Torrie continued to talk, the last few words didn't get a response from John.

"So you'll be leaving tomorrow….if you're still up for it, I want to give you that special treat now?" Torrie said.

No a single response, all Torrie heard was the rise of John's heartbeat in his chest.

"John, John" she rose her head up, saw his eyes were closed. He had fallen asleep. This time, he looked in a deep sleep. His arm even fell from her shoulder to the bed.

Torrie looked at him, biting her lip gently. He looked ever so cute. So precious! John remained unresponsive

Torrie's sweet smile came on her face. She gently kissed his lips. "I love you John Cena, Always Be My Baby"

She leaned back on his chest, her eyes closed falling asleep in the loving arms of her baby.

The final smile surfaced, when she felt John's arm come around again. His eyes were still closed. Peacefully sleeping holding her onto her in his embrace.

Torrie fell asleep, thinking of the dawn of tomorrow. Luckily, blessed she would always have John right by her side.

She had put her heart into something special, all the problems and delays…it still was very special. An enchanting night, with so many sweet moments to remember.

Torrie Wilson will be John Cena's girl till the end of the world.

One thing was for certain, it was definitely a night to remember.

…..

THE END! Yes, Yes! I know its verrry long but there's loads to enjoy! I was going to expand to 4 parts but then I decided to just make it part 3. I enjoyed writing this so very much. I do have some great news! There will be a FOLLOW on story to this, as I had so much fun writing Jorrie! :) they are the cutest couple ever! I believe! so there is a follow on story, but it will be a new story. Ive got such plans for it too. This was just cheer me up, lordie did it ever! So i will expanding it, just not in this story. This was just John's birthday.

Side note, So happy John's not injured! I wanted to hug my tv when he came out in a sling! John Lariatntus is gonna get his ass kicked! how dare he attack John! can't wait for over the limit. :D

Thank You for the reviews, Hope everyone enjoyed part 3. Again sorry for the length!

Bye-Bye!

Hugs, Kisses

KellyMarie (Cena's Angel) May change my penname to that! xoxoxo


	4. Author Note

Chapter 4-Author Note.

Hey guys! I had so much fun writing this story! Writing Jorrie all loved up and happily dating was great! I only did it to cheer myself up, golly did it work.

I have started a follow on story it will be more than 3 parts, I can guarantee you!

I surely hope, you all come along the ride for the follow on. It will be worth it! I promise.

This is the follow on to "Happy Birthday Baby!"

.net/s/8088255/1/Be_Mine_Forever

Thanks guys and gals.

Hugs & Kisses.

KellyMarie Xoxo


End file.
